


Magic is life

by WoodlandElf



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Abuse, Anger, Battle, F/M, Friendship/Love, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Mental Health Issues, Rough Sex, Sexual Content, Smut, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-03
Updated: 2014-07-16
Packaged: 2018-02-03 06:01:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 9
Words: 31,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1733735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WoodlandElf/pseuds/WoodlandElf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki needs someone to practise with, he finds a mortal witch he takes. He is gonna use her for his plans on taking over the Earth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. chapter one

**Author's Note:**

> I dont own anything

This a story of a mortal witch that Loki capture, it takes place before avengers then afterwards.  
Kindra was lonely girl w  
Her boyfriend Fredrik beaten her again and again. Her boss at work bullied her. He went to a bookstore She choose some spell books to buy, she bought them then she used them with her on books she used some spells to destroy her boss and her boyfriend with cursing. She called upon a god Loki to aid her. She did this every day for a week. Her desperation grew each, she couldn’t take abuse they were so mean to her,  
Loki noticed that the girl who ask for his aid in the spell, she asked Thor for protection. Stupid mortal! Like he would care. But with her interest in magic she be could useful. And she was alone; no one would look for her. So when she did her spell he came, took her with him as slave.

He shook her to wake her up, she was frightened a stranger was shaking her and she was in a new place.  
Where am i? Who are you?

Good you are awake, I am your king and master, you will call me Master, Sire or Lord, and your highness is also alright. You will do your best to serve me, and speak only when you are spoken too. You will treat me and my fellow gods with respect. Is that understood?  
She was shocked and scared.  
\- is that understood stupid mortal.  
-yes  
-yes what? He looked angrily  
-Yes my Lord  
Good. He let her down. He took a green tunic and black leggings and gave it to her.  
-put this on now.  
\- could you turn around I am not comfortable with dressing, taking of my clothes in front of a stranger, god or not.  
-how dare you, he hit her hard and smashed her nose. She fell to the floor by the power of his fist.  
Like I would be interested in watching something as ugly as you? Here, put those on your mouth. He put some cream which took the pain away.  
-Thank you Master.  
Keep your head bowed and kneel when you approach me. Follow me everywhere. I demand you to be obedient. Stand behind me with your head bowed when I do things are with the others. All of this you will do if your life is precious to you, girl. He said while she was dressing  
-yes Master she said. She sobbed  
-No sobbing or whining around other gods.  
-I see I am sorry sire.

The first days were awful for her, with not being allowed to talk when she wasn’t spoken too, she tried to leave, which made Loki chained her to his belt. When she was doing badly in his eyes he slapped her. She had much bruises every were, just the hitting and total ignorance of her as person broke her, she cried each night curled up on floor, it was hard for her, the others there at the castle ignored her. She cried a lot. So this was her destiny be some cruel gods slave.  
-Get up you lousy slave! You worthless mortal, get up I said. She didn’t move. He kicked and beaten her, Thor came in  
-hey what are you doing to this girl. She won’t be a good slave if she is damaged. Thor lifted her up laid her on his bed.  
-Now heal her brother!  
Loki refused  
-I said heal her or I will take her away from you. Thor was angry  
-Fine  
Loki healed her. Now she was better.  
-I will take the girl for a walk. The walked out, she was silent, what would be happening to her now. He noticed her deep thoughts, and fears, put an arm around her shoulders to calm her.  
-Kindra that is your name right.  
\- yes my lord.  
\- Do you like it here on Asgard?  
-yes my lord.  
Is Loki kind to you?  
-yes my lord.  
-this isn’t going to work if you don’t tell me truth, you aren’t happy here everyone can see that and I won’t harm you if tell me how you feel. What do you like Loki won’t hear or see this if you are scared of that.  
-ok I see.  
Thor looked at her, waiting for her to talk  
-He hits me all the time, always yelling at me, I am not allowed to speak, not to ride. if I cry or laugh without permission he hits me. Yes I tried to escape, he beaten merciless like Fredrik did.  
-Fredrik?  
-My boyfriend on the earth midgard. I mean.  
Then after I escaped, I hear Loki in my head, if he doesn’t approve of me or my thoughts or behavior he spanks me. He makes me shiver of fear all the time. I have nothing to live for this is not life, this is hell.  
With the word hell Thor stopped her  
-surely you can’t mean that your life isn’t that bad.  
-I do, this is a hellish nightmare I wish I was never born I hate Loki, hate this place! I hate that you gods, you just catch a human or others you see as of lesser worth and has them as slaves, it is so sick so cruel, when I left Christianity I heard I would go to hell be Satan’s slave, I am that now. Thor was silent. Some soft words wouldn’t help here, no threats or punishment she is hoping for death now.  
-I am sorry that you feel this way, Kindra. I am your friend, I care deeply about you. Otherwise I wouldn’t take you out. I will talk to Loki make him be more patient. He won’t beat you anymore and if you ever need to talk, or just a hug just come to me also if Loki is to cruel to you. Thor hug hugged her held her in his arms for a while. After a while she was calm and leaned on him.

They got back Thor told her to get some food he would go to Loki.  
-Loki the girl is deeply traumatized from what some mortal man has done to her, so I would ask you to stop beating and harming her. I will not allow it.  
-She is respect less, stupid need to learn to behave, serve me better.  
-with beating her you will only destroy her, build her up instead, if she talks to much just say silence then ignore her, she yearns for attention. And when she is doing good how small as it may be reward her! think of her being more similar to dogs, you don’t think Fandrall would torture his dogs like you do to her or hit a horse…  
-Sentiment.  
-perhaps but if you want a valuable worker, slave you need to build her up not hit or beat her all the time that won’t make her better. The best punishment is to take away something she loves.  
-sure if she was a dog I would take away her toys. But not hitting her.  
-True so let’s start over. 

She came after eating kneeled at his feet. he gave her the blanket and a the book she had before she escaped,  
\- I give you your stuff back; I warn you don’t ever escape again,  
-Thank you, my Lord.  
For the first time he touched her without hitting her. She was absolutely still almost didn’t dare to breath he could hear her praying that he wouldn’t hit her. Seems like Thor was right as soon as he came near she started with this she was traumatized, panicking, not just annoying as she was in his eyes.  
-Go to bed  
She curled up in the blanket, for the first time Loki felt some sympathy for a mortal. Thor often checked up on them to Loki´s annoyance. She was more silent. She often went to Thor for support he listen to her hugged her, she often had her head in his lap when she told him about everything crying, Thor just caressed her, it made her calm. But Thor was displeased with that the girl was still so unhappy that she was still so sad, so wounded. Even though Loki rarely hit now, she was so afraid of him. Was he cruel making her stay here, Thor could easily take her back to earth, Loki would never find her.  
Loki saw it all, hmm if he cared for the girl like his annoying brother did, Thor wouldn’t come so much, he would be left alone with her without Thor interrupting everything. He would give it a try.  
-Come here Kindra, he said as gently as he could, as always she was so nervous would trip everything which usually made him furious. She came kneeled, shivering scared waiting to be hit or yelled at again. He lifted her up in his arms she shivered even more. She really was tempting his patience stupid mortal.  
-It’s alright sit here next to me. He did he took her head put it in his lap he stroke her gently, her breathing became calmer, after a while. He did exactly like Thor did, asked her what she felt, if she had some questions, and pointed out that this was their sweet time, were she allowed to speak up. He would just listen and hold her.  
Kindra was too afraid to say in anything but noticed Loki becoming angry again.  
-it was nice to meet the warriors three and play with the dogs, she said weakly then she rambled about something Loki didn’t listen to her, he thought about other stuff. After a while she was totally relaxed.  
-You like this?  
-Yes my lord.  
He smirked. So this was the shit when she been good all day he would let her lay like this for a while which got longer and longer Thor came by and saw that and was pleased with the sight of Loki reading Kindra half asleep in his lap .  
He left didn’t want to disturb them, but he was happy and very pleased. 

 

Loki noticed a small change she was a bit more confident didn’t shake so much. It was easier to use her. He saw she really put an effort in pleasing him. He let her play with the dogs a lot run around, she throw sticks to the dogs, Fandrall called her dog girl. He whistled she came running. They took off she was the most happy after this when he allowed her this joy. Like a child. At the evening when touched her hair she turned and kissed his fingers.  
-thank you for letting me run around with the dogs again and play around, it was so fun I even… I mean I,  
-that s alright girl, just keep on doing as I say and I there is no reason why I won’t let you play with the dogs often.  
Loki smirked there it was, now she was totally his, she trusted him and was happy to be his and so now he could ease of this silly sentiments like petting her a lot, and be patient bite his lip not hit her, cause now there was enough he could take away if she misbehaved.  
-Time to go to bed. She got down on the floor her in the corner that was her place already half asleep.  
The next day he send he ordered to picked up stuff in the city, she run partly smelled the air finally an hour alone. She got the stuff, then got home took time to watch the birds, animals smell the flowers, lie down the grass. Then she run fast home. He was expecting her,  
\- I will ignore that it took you tree hours which should have taken you 1 hour. Just don’t do it again he said angrily.  
\- I am sorry my lord I forgotten the time enjoyed the sun the outdoors having a few hours to my own. I will not do it again, she became shaking held her arms lover her head as if she expected he to beat her.  
-I told you I ignore this time,  
-yes thank you I am sorry, Sire.

He went to eat, and then he was reading she stayed in her spot. He was busy. It was uncanny what was going on what would he do, she felt his eyes watching her she sat in the spot looked in some book. She was nervous.

He went out she followed him silently like a shadow, he picked up a few cookies, nuts and fruit, he saw her eyes, he was going to have fun with her now. He sat on the bed had the sweets there she stared at the sweets. He ate them slowly.  
\- Would you some like this he picked up a few berries.  
-Yes sir.  
She was so tired of the food she usually got boring servant food.  
-Here catch it, he throw it to here. She jumped after it but missed it and fell he laughed as she limped to get the berries. As she ate them, he ate some to.  
-Come here have bite of this cookie. She took a bit. He feed her the rest he then waved her away.  
The next day he took her to the city showed her stuff, were they sold stuff he may wanted, needed where she should go to do errands. He was very patient and kind to her, He got her bag of nuts, she ate some as he took a drink with friends, He then took the road through some villages nearby, he ride there many people saw them. When they came home, he sat on bed, demanded her to come.  
-listen up! Look at me she looked up at him. He looked more intimidating than ever as she sat there kneeling. Many have seen us today like I intended too. They have also seen me show you kindness; I bought you something to eat. I got you some stuff. I have let you speak among others  
-yes, sir?  
-so now all have seen how kind I am to you, this poor little mortal slave of mine, that no one would offer you a shelter or help you in any way, if you ran away again. They don’t want to mess with me, risk anything for a slave a mortal that seem to be treated well.  
The words were very uncomfortable to hear, what would he do to her know? She shivered of fear, begun to cry this was the end…  
He noticed he had scared her half to death, but no my dear no running to Thor anymore.  
-Come here he patted on his lap. She was shivering of fear. She sat down and lie out her head in his lap as liked. He petted her, touched her throat. Neck, arms, back. She thought about how easily he could break her neck.  
-Anything you have to say?  
\- No, not much, but it was nice to see more of Asgard. She said filled with anxiety hoped the answer would satisfy him  
-Tomorrow I show you the forests, mountains; hedges were we will be spending much time.  
-Oh wonderful. I love nature, being outdoors, on earth I was always out alone in forest dancing.  
Loki was pleased, he would soon see if she would be useful for him.

They went to the forest, the hedges.  
-Now we shall practice attacks you stay here and I will attack you.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magic and battle practise, friendship and romance between Loki and his Kindra

-First some warm up, stretch your legs cause you will be running and fighting today he threw nuts she to fetch them, this was something always made him smile could she be more doglike. But more clumsy.  
Then he called on her.  
-Kindra.  
She came kneeled. He took off the collar, took of the wrist bands. That was the sign of she was a slave was under his power.  
\- Go and center build up your shield. Use all magic you all that you have learned ok?  
She did all magic she could.  
Loki attacked, she build and repaired her shield. It was more of a fight for him today, then they threw fireball at each other he chased her with them and she had to use every little clever idea, everything to escape. He was so strong so fast. Sometimes it felt like a battle of life and death but she realized he could have killed her easily if he wanted. This was practice.   
Loki walked around looking for her, ready to attack  
-Kindra my little slave where are you, She was behind him, she threw a fireball at him that hit him in the butt, that was the first one that had hit him, she was so proud she forgot to run to get safe, he captured her as she was dancing around proud of hitting him.  
-You forgot to run after you threw a ball. You have been throwing them all day finally someone hit the target. She couldn’t stop smiling. 

-Stop smiling start running, she started to run this time every hit made her fell to the ground, she manage to hit him again they did it all day every day for a few weeks they did it. In the evening he healed her. They shifted weapons and powers. People saw that the balance between the god of mischief and slave was good; no one knew what they did. Thor and the others didn’t care; the girl wasn’t sad or crying. Loki stayed away from doing bad things. Loki always healed her. Some days she couldn’t walk at all he healed as always.  
Loki went of fighting with the warriors three and Thor, those times she was allowed all time of her own, to either read, walk in the forest or city, Loki even got her some coins to buy some small things, as always when he came back she thanked him for the freedom she gotten kissed his boots She was aware he could just as well put her in the dungeons as well as letting her run free, when he wasn’t there, if he wasn’t pleased with her. She told him what she had done and he petted his lap in the meaning gesture. Too search through her mind; make sure she was telling the truth, and wasnt doing stuff he didn’t allowed. She came lay down, as long as she didn’t do something that dishonored him or he forbidden it wasn’t painful when he did this. He would check her mind with force if she didn’t gave herself freely. From time to time he was less strict to her. 

She enjoyed doing magic, it was so fun to read the books, so she forgotten about her duties, wait on Loki, he was out with the other gods fighting. Loki came back saw his slave was still in the books, he whistled at her. No sign of her hearing him.   
-Your little slave girl must have took off Sif laughed.  
-Yeah who can stay with you Fandrall said. Loki got annoyed went everywhere to look for her.  
Frigga, his mother came and said  
-So kind of you letting your girl read the books in the library for days, she hasn’t moved. He greeted his mother warmly. Hmm this could be useful if she showed some gratitude for this him not whipping her ass.   
Kindra suddenly reminded where she was and heard Loki calling on her. He must have been here a while now. She hurried to greet him, kneeled at his feet.  
-Hello my lord, I am sorry I didn’t hear you come, thank you for letting me read books in the library for days. The others looked at them.   
-It´s alright, I am glad you enjoyed the reading, now go and take care of my horse. She bowed and went to the stable.

When she was done, he was eating she stood in the background as other servants did, Thor talked about something. They others in the table laughed. Then Loki Went to his room and she followed him. She took his coat. He waved away her she sat in her corner on the blanket looked in one of her books still paying attention. The look her of her with her books made him smile.  
-I would think you get tired of reading when you been to the library all day. What were you reading earlier?  
-Magic, elemental powers spell craft, Sire. It was first time he saw her true passion in her eyes.   
\- What would you do if you had powers, he was inside her looking for information. She looked up.   
-I am not sure, since I don’t know what it is to have powers. I don’t know how I would react or do, but I would be stronger and better at handling my emotions, not cry so much annoy you my lord. She looked different not this usual nervous smile but something else, he wasn’t sure hat too make of it, better look it up.  
\- Come here girl. She got up kneeled at his feet. He put his hands on the side of his head to make sure what she said really was the truth that she wasn’t up to anything. Her breath was heavy now.  
-I was just checking what you did, and read was what you said. I can always control you, see what you do. That is needed if I am going to let you have any free time, freedom.  
\- Yes master. She was in deep thoughts didn’t think about where she was or who she was with.  
He touched her hair, her breath became calmer she seemed to enjoy this touch. Tell me about your earlier life.   
-I did spells to curse my boyfriend who beaten me day and night, I couldn’t get away from him, and my boss at the bakery was very cruel too I cursed him as well. But my magic wasn’t strong enough. I wasn’t strong enough to escape, get rid of them. I couldn’t even stop them from harming me. I begged pleaded to the gods but.. Nothing and Then you came took me here. 

Loki’s hand rested on her head.  
-Why didn’t it work? I don´t get it, why didn’t anything ever work for me? Here I am a slave. No one is missing me, looking for me, they are all happy I am gone, she cried now. Perhaps my abusive boyfriend is upset he has no one to torture and beat now; my ex-boss have to do all work alone. Well good for them I hate them both. I wished that I had caused them misery, for all the evil things they did to me. If I ever get the chance…  
-It is over now you are mine. Now go and get some rest. She got up looked at him so sad, her whole heart and soul ached for remorse and misery.  
\- Could I just get a hug, I can go to Thor but wanted to ask you first, sometimes you seem to like being gentle to me. Her tears fell.  
-0h sure come here. He took her in his arms and held her. She cringed to him tight, like she wanted to hide in his embrace. It was an odd feeling for him. Usually she did this with Thor. He had been curious of what caused her pain he saw glimpses of at times.  
So now it time for bed  
-Yes master, she was crying now. She curled up on the blanket. He put a new blanket on her, and gave her some herbal brew to drink.  
-Here take this, it will ease your pain and make you sleep. And let me know when you are upset another day and you will get more.  
-Thank you, my lord.  
The next day she was feeling better but still in deep thoughts about her past. 

She came back with the stuff he requested, he took some of the herbs mixed it water.   
-here drink this, it eases the traumas you been through. Anything you need to talk about he forced himself to be this ridiculously kind to her, it was a risk she would tell on him if she spoke to his mother again or Thor.  
Sit here next to me. She sat next to him  
She was silent.  
-Anything you can tell my mother or Thor you should tell me right? He put an arm around her.   
-yes sir.  
\- I am waiting…  
-It is just hard to not think about my failures, like why my magic didn’t work, earlier if I don’t get what did was wrong how I can learn more. And you may get someone better more fit. I always had much issues with my mental health…   
-I see.  
-I am sorry you have a slave that is completely useless. Everything I do fails. She cried now a lot. Loki was a bit confused, shouldn’t she cry less now? Hmm.  
-There, there you are not that bad, don’t I often tell you that you do well?  
-Yes you do, thank you.  
-But I managed to curse to some people get my stepfather to divorce my mum, it saved my sister and me. I have cursed others but I was stronger than more healthy.  
-Really, how were different then from now and when you did magic before I came and took you with me.  
-I was more confident in my powers and I what I could do and I was free alone, no one bothered me, no one harmed me. My boss was always picking on me. My boyfriend was always hitting me, at times I didn’t to eat because I was too fat. And if other men talked to me, I looked at others he got furious because he saw it as I was flirting. She began to cry a lot again.  
-Surely you can’t want to go back there. It must be better here with me. Those other mortals didn´t appreciate you. Loki lifted her into his lap so he would surround her totally. Lifted up her chin looked into her eyes. It felt good to be comforted not scolded and yelled as she often got.  
\- yes it is better here, and no I don’t want to go back but reading and such made me think too much about the past I suppose I am processing it. I am sorry if I am in the way or annoy you with my pain.  
-Have I said anything like that?  
-No you been wonderful the past weeks, I am sorry but I keep in mind what you can do with me and how cruel you were in the beginning so I wasn’t able to ask for more comfort when I needed it. She leaned a bit on his shoulder.  
-I know, I teased you with making you beg for it last week. I never care about these emotional stuff. But it annoys me when you go to others too much and I rarely think about that you are what mother says a tortured soul, you are in pain. He hugged her tight. Played with her hair. It was unusual for him to have girl a woman in his lap.  
-You magic powers are growing with your confidence and heather, the worse you feel weaker you be in magic.   
-yes. She leaned on him carefully.   
Yes…?  
I felt you were about to say something  
\- You may get mad!  
-oh I won’t,   
She didn’t want to ruin this lovely moment, his rare kindness, but not saying it could annoy him.  
-I thought if I get really strong as was before or more, what will you do to me?  
-Will you break me? Crush me?  
-It is a risk, but since I doubt you will ever reach a level I would call you strong I doubt it. It depends on you.  
-me?  
-If you are stuck up and mouthy as strong I may lose my temper with you.  
-I see. He heard a silent sight.  
-But don’t take it as don’t getting stronger better in magic, the more you study the better.

 

The days went by, sometimes he seemed to enjoy talking to her spend time with her, other times she was not worthy to even kiss his boots. He often send her out on errands, yelled at her if she was late.

When Loki was out, on trips she was left alone she did what she wanted. She usually went to the forest and practiced, then always came in the evening laid in the corner if her lord was there or not. Some people wondered why she didn’t escape others like Thor and Frigga was happy she didn’t. They even said kind things her to so she always want to come back, making her see that her home was there. Cause even if Loki never admit it he was fond of her. Perhaps she could keep him on the good side. And he seemed to enjoy that she greeted him warmly. And enjoyed sitting next to him tell him what she been doing… They others didn’t know that it wasn’t out of kindness he let her sit next to him with an arm around her seemingly playing with her hair. What he really was doing was, was checking out all she done during his absence. It took a while since he didn’t want to draw any attention to it, so he let others think he had missed her and was interested in talking to her. 

One day when she was alone she used the power of the sceptre to create, be powerful in her rush of the power and herbs she accidently broke the sceptre when she ripped of her collar. She was high on the power rush, free. So she ran around dancing in trance of pure joy untill she then fell down exhausted, she woke up with awful headache the sceptre as well as the collar were broken. She was in trouble if and when Loki found her she would be dead. Better start running day and night never rest.   
Loki came back from his trip no Kindra was to be found, how rude, his stuff was gone the whole next day still no sign of her. He started to scry and found the broken sceptre and collar. He took his time track her down, suddenly he saw something hiding. Several days without food or drink she was exhausted and he sensed her fear that she hasn’t eaten or drunk since she done the power rituals. Which mean her weak body would soon give up. She was too scared to trust anyone, she would run until she died. He caught her. He whipped her then forced her to run after the horse. He was so angry at her how dare she break his sceptre and collar, how dared she escape, how dared she?

Thor and Sif approached them. They stopped Loki from torture her to death. Well she would never see any freedom again. He would have killed her tortured her to death if Sif and Thor didn’t stop him, meaning it was an accident she had runaway cause she was afraid,   
He put her in a dungeon as punishment. She was devastated locked up in the darkness for all time perhaps never be able to escape. Never be free. She cried it was a long time since she cried so much because her tears annoyed him and could make him kick her. The days came and went. She had decided to put it all on risk. All or nothing.   
Loki came to take her out of the dungeon, 3 whole days just as much as she was gone. She got up when he opened the door.   
-You can come out now, 3 days this time, next time I may not bother letting you out at all. I can kill you at any time and you shall were this collar all the time. So I will always know what you do, where you are.  
-Whatever, she mumbled.  
-What was that? Were the days in dungeon not enough for you? You want to go back?  
-No Sire, please no.  
-Good   
-Please don’t smash me, but I don’t get it?  
-You do better not temper my patience today, mortal.   
Hmm better not say anything then. If he was already pissed he wouldn´t listen to her.  
-I am sorry I will be silent, master  
-Good.

Kindra wished she was allowed to speak say what she felt but no one cared, she wasn’t even allowed to speak if not spoken too. After her last escape Loki was never kind or merciful. He had no patience at all with her anymore. She cried each night after that Loki had fallen asleep. If he heard he would usually yell and hit her. She was sent off to do errands as always.  
After a week she couldn’t handle this anymore. So she kneeled at his feet.  
-yes Kindra?  
-I am sorry I can’t take it anymore not be allowed to speak to anyone not saying what really happen, if you want to kill me then do it. If I am not allowed to even speak up to defend myself I am dead anyway. Loki looked at her annoyed.  
\- So you think you have a defense well by all mean tell me, tell me how you broke my scepter and how you managed to get the collars off, let me hear how you defend such betrayal after I have been so gracious and letting you have freedom, letting you learn stuff, read books. None of that is something I have to give you. Some gratitude you show.   
-I am sorry for all that. Yes I took the scepter with me as well as some wine and herbs I mixed it for a power spell I just wanted to feel free and truly powerful, I remember I fell in trance I danced around must have tripped on it, broken it somehow, how and when I broke the collars I don’t know. But most likely I felt something holding me back and what it was I broke it. I passed out. The next day I had awful headache the kinds I used to have on earth when I used power magic. Anyway I saw scepter broken so was the collar, all I could Think about was escape, I am sorry but I didn’t have the guts to back here and to face you. I was acoward. I was so frighten, hungry and in pain I hoped I die out on the fields. I am so sorry I really am.  
-Yes, the thing is if you had come back and faced me told me this or said it to Thor or mother I wouldn’t feel betrayed. I would be angry. But not more than usual I can make thousands new scepters if I like same with collars. But you just ran away took the easy way out. To me it looks like you saw a way to get free you took it but after that you had no more plan then actual running until you died, clever.  
-No if I may ask why it did take you several days to track me down or you waited for me to return by myself.  
-Yes I thought a few days out, you be all hungry and you go back. And I knew you would starve to death there, so I have to get you otherwise. It would take too long and ruin some plans if I need to catch a new mortal train her to be my slave. Who know the others may not be so easy to handle or like magic, it could be someone with real confidence and power not a scared little girl like you.  
-I see. What can I do to repair the damage?   
-Nothing go to bed.  
\- Ok thank you my lord for hearing me out,   
He just waved her away.  
She went to bed. It was good to be at least be heard. She missed her books. Loki was busy. She didn’t dare to go either to talk to someone. It was fragile, better not do anything that would upset or annoy him.

 

Sif came by one day to talk to her, she was shocked this lady had never spoken to her, she and the others just ignored her, the only one paying any attention to her was Thor, his mum Frigga had also talked to her sometimes.  
Kindra kneeled and bowed her head  
-Get up, Kindra. Let’s take a ride. Loki just nod. She followed after, they were riding Sif asked about her and Loki.   
-So how is it?  
-How is what  
-Between you and him?  
-Broken trust, I wronged him I should have gone back taken my punishment he said he would had understand that I did magic for power and it took over.  
-I have no doubt he understand that, since he crave power himself, but who can blame you for not wanting to try the freedom or being too scared to stand up for what you did.   
-Eh everyone. I have no friends here, yes Thor pities me. But not really, no one cares about me.  
-What! Why would you say that?  
\- Because I am a slave, I am nothing I am not even allowed to speak if I am not spoken too, if I cry, talk too much I get spanked. Any little thing can get me whipped. So no I have no friends. What I say, feel or do is if no importance. When I did magic with him sparred even when he would viscously attack me, but he healed it was like he almost saw me as a friend, a companion similar look you give to your horse or Fandrall this dogs. Loki always healed me put stuff on me so all pain bruises was gone the next day.   
Sif was silent along time, then she said  
-That is it.  
\- What?  
-I will help you regain that trust Loki had in you.  
-Not to be disrespectful but why would help me?  
\- Because believe it or not you are not useless far from worthless and yes I care about you we all do. We just care more about Loki then about you and are happy he has someone who enjoys doing magic with him who he uses it with; he has always yearned for it. He won’t admit it but much of his last anger is just pure grief, disappointment. Don’t tell me when you ran around attacking spar with him did magic have some free time you could study. You forgot you were just a slave.  
-Of course.  
Thank you so much, you won’t regret it.   
-No worries it is fun to see you get so excited. Kindra picked some flowers and herbs for Loki.

Kindra came in with ingredient he needed. Loki looked up smiled,   
-Right in time my sweet. Put the powder in the bowl, mix it with the other herbs, then throw it into the fire, it exploded Loki laughed, she smiled did as he said.. It happened they had fun like this she could ask many questions and he gladly answered. The talk about magic and powers for hours  
-l would love to learn more,  
-I all in time, perhaps one day I teach you. That would be great she kissed his hand he ruffles her hair. One day he harmed her so badly she almost died. He healed her. When woke up he talked softly to her.  
-You are such a great girl, a real, I am so proud of you. You are so much of help for me. I have a big reward for you if you will keep being silent about my doings.   
-I will be silent, she leaned her head on his shoulder. 

When they got back he had put a wand at her place, some spell stuff, en container for herbs. More books and was willing to explain anything in the books. She looked at him and then at her stuff.  
\- Oh thank you, my lord. She hugged him. The fear of being killed when he was using her as target was gone. This was one of those days he let her sit beside him, looking in the book he explained stuff he caressed her arms and back and kissed her. Loki went to bed. She got up to go her corner.   
-if it is cold drafty on the floor lay here beside me just for tonight. She got up and laid beside him, put her head on his chest. He petted her hair kissed her on cheek and held her. It was best to be held by him. She kissed his cheek as well. She curled up next to him and fell asleep. Loki looked at her as slept peacefully right next to him. He felt urges after touching her everywhere have her in a very intimate way. He had never felt like this for a mortal, creatures that were meant to be ruled enslaved. Damn it, Thor was right more kindness and yes this girl was so much easier to handle. It was more fun scaring her to death, forcing her to obey but Thor had threaten taking her away if he was too cruel to her. If this made the girl happier he would get Thor and the others off his back. he could focus on his own stuff even practice attacks on her if he just healed her then and hugged and kissed her, let her speak up and held her then she was so willing. It burned in him and he was hard, he could have fun with her in other ways too. 

He woke her up gently, kissed her, she kissed him back. He spinned them around she was on the top that way he could hold her kiss her and she may feel less trapped she had been panicy as she woke up. Now it was forgotten she kissed him back he caressed her back, her butt. Pressed her towards him she felt he was hard, he kept kissing her, holding her with arm he put the other hand at her panties caressesed it before taking of the panties putting his finger massaging her clit roughly, she moaned as he spin them around took of his pants. she caresses his raven black hair his arms and back. he entered her fucked her hard serveral tumes, she moaned enjoyed it and reached orgasm. His power was so strong it terrified her a bit. He cummed and pulled out saw the euphori mixed with fear in her eyes. He held her tight and kissed her fell asleep.

 

At the next morning when he woke up, he kissed and caressed her, he seemed to have damaged her a bit so healed he had forgotten she was much more fragile then the asgardian womwen. She appriciated his concern. She followed him in silence out to the forest. She expected them to to magic, But Loki had other plans.  
At the forest he hugged and kissed he, caressed her. Took of her clothes. Looked at her, she was a bit unsure, didn’t know what to do. He looked at her body, she was so Beautiful. Her started to kiss her. She kissed him back. He touched her breast, butt. She just look at him. Enjoyed his touch. She started to touch his arms kissed him everywhere. He took of his clothes.   
-Kneel, she looked at him, he slapped her.  
-I said kneel. She kneeled he took his cock held it in his hand held her hair with the other hand. She felt helpless and scared, but the look of his gorgeous body made her lust for him stronger then the fear. He glared. She took the cock in her mouth started to suck. He moaned.  
-oh yes that’s good... She sucked him hard and fast. After a while he was close to come, he pulled out the cock from her mouth, bended down kissed her mouth she kissed him back. Then he put some lube in her ass, He put in a two fingers there. She moaned. After a while he put his cock in her ass and fuck her hard. She reached orgasm filled with pain and he reached it as well and cummed on her ass then just held her and cuddled her. She tried to hide her emotions toughts it was hard she couldn’t help it but a few tears fell done him. He ignored her just enjoyed having his slave in his arm, after what seemed to a long time. He started to rub her pussy again as he sucked and licked her boobs. He put in a finger in her pussy rubbed her hard, she moaned. She was getting more and more wet. He pushed his cock in her and fuck her hard, he was so strong and powerful, she collapsed in euphori and panic. He kissed her afterwards cuddles her.   
-I really enjoyed this he smiled held her,   
\- so did I, I am sorry my lord but you are just stronger, larger and more powerful than hiumans  
-Of course  
\- That makes it a bit painful for me only and it was scary I am sorry Master, please don’t be mad at me.  
-That’s alright. I will give you something for the pain.   
-Thank you.  
-I don’t intend to harm you, he put his hand over her pussy aned ass took away the paun with magic. She was relieved when the pain was gone, she got tears of joy in her eyes.  
-you are welcome he kissed her.   
-So it was that bad. She looked down.  
-yes. 

He would be more gentle with her until she was more used him.

When the got back there a few books at her corner. She became so happy she thrww herself on him. If the price of sleeping in a real bed and get books was sleepi8ng with the trickster, so be it she felt. Loki kissed her often, cuddled her. She kissed him back and loved him more and more

They went on a trip she was demanded ton stay at a cave waiting for him they went out on riding, were gone for a few days fixed ford cared for the horses. He went alone and came back A few days later. He just nodded to her was silent, she just looked him, when he looked at her she looked down.  
-what?   
-I just wonder if something happened. If something is wrong?  
-come on talk to me, I am on your side.  
-it is none of your concern, he said rather annoyed.   
-Sometimes it helps to talk, you usually share much with me. She sat in his lap, kissed him, open as few buttons on the tunike she had. This usually made him in better mood. She caressed his arms.  
-I can make you feel better, my lord. I can dance for you, massage you. I do anything for you. She kissed his mouth. He pushed her away. She fell and he kicked her.  
-Silence, you are nothing but a stupid mortal, a slave under my control don’t ever forget that.  
Kindra looked confused. What was this? It was a long time since he was this impatience and moody.  
-If I have done something wrong, tell me. I really thought you cared more about me saw me as something more than just a dumb slave.  
-Well you are wrong, and if you don’t stop talking soon. I will whip you hard and let you die out here.  
He noticed the sadness, he sighed, now she would mope. He was always afraid she tell on him if she was like this. She was so sensitive if he wasn’t letting her talk, ramble on, or he didn’t talk to her she was sad. She was so good, she rarely did anything wrong either which meant no one would take his side.  
-Ok I see, I am sorry, sir! She limped a way crying.  
-I know you are chatty when you have been alone for a while, and it is a way to ease nervousness. But I don’t want to talk now. Come back here petted on his lap. she hesitated but got up sat at his feet put her head in the lap, he stroke her hair. She fell a asleep, he was glad he had found this little trick. It made her silent without her being crying looking at him with her big sad girly eyes that soon would meet Thor. If he hit her, Thor would be on him. And she may tell on him, so better just holding her pretending he was too tired too tired to talk if he didn’t want to talk. So better keep the girl happy, then Thor left them alone. He could focus on his own things; he wasn’t going to share it with her or anyone. He needed her to be willing to do stuff with him. It was better if she was content and happy. He would greet her with kiss tomorrow. The best thing she knew was to lay in his arms. She wasn’t in his arms when he woke up. She was fixing his breakfast, put in wood sticks to fire, served him in silence. He was in better mood today and wouldn’t mind having her in his arms now. He was turned on by her. Seeing her nice curvy body moves made him hard.   
-You are so silent today my girl.  
-Isn’t that how you like me, a stupid slave to be?   
\- I was just in bad mood last night, you know I lose my temper once in a while. No harm done. Come her, lets enjoy some pleasure before going back.  
-If you say so, my king. She was moddy not willing to be with him.  
He pulled her closer, kissed her, held her, kissed her neck, nibbled on her shoulder, caressed her boobs.  
-You think you can just yell at me, threaten to whip me, then kiss and cuddle the next day, she objected. Loki just smiled and kept on kissing her.  
It was so hard to resist his kisses, hugs. He massaged her neck, touched her arms, her back. She was like a helpless victim in flood of love, passion. She kissed him back, and caressed his arms and chest which she kissed as well as his mouth again.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The love grows between Loki and Kindra, He finds someone else, suicidal attempts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It is a bit Deep and dark with emotional stuff, sorry about that

Loki taught Kindra to shape shift, she was getting better and better in magic. She was already much stronger then she had ever been. They practiced a lot both magic and fighting.; Loki taught her much, sometimes thye role around in the grass laughing smiling kissing kissing passionately. They shared many intimate moments in the forest. She was so happy, so much in love. Loki was found off her as well, always touched her when they were alone. First it had been away for him to control her so he could do his stuff practice magic have her as target for attacks. And to make her willing available when he wanted her. She really liked the kissing part, he didn’t notice that himself but Kindra was no longer a slave more likely his partner, his lover.  
-My sweet little Kindra, my little witch. He spoke gently to her.  
-My love, light, my everything she answered. They spend much time together; she thought it was ridicules she still must kneel among others not show their love openly. She had trouble accepting it, not allowed to speak if not spoken too. She decided to bring it up after they had some deep intimate experiences in the forest, she lay and her head on his chest, she caressed it, she turned and faced him, kissed him.  
-I have been thinking…!  
-Yes?  
\- Isn’t silly that I have to kneel, all the time, wait to spoken to before I am allowed to speak, now that we are lovers, she kissed him again.  
-Or am I just a toy, or a plaything, you are just a jerk who uses me, a dull innocent girl who thinks she is in love. But no one can love her.  
Loki kissed her back, teased her a bit. This was so fun when she spoke he didn’t respond right away she became so begging.  
-Come on, talk to me. He just looked at her and kissed her neck.  
-Can we at least skip the stupid charade of me kneeling and shutting up when we are alone?  
-That I can agree too. I will allow that and we need to hide our love my and act as master and slave in front of the others.  
She opened her mouth to protest.  
-It is against the laws here, to have an intimate relationship with mortals without marrying them.  
-Then let’s get married.  
-No.  
She got disappointed. Turned away from him. He pulled her back.  
-Hey don’t sulk, it is better like this. It is a more happy love we will have if we are alone. We can do as we want.  
-As you want. She was pissed.  
-I will teach you all about magic, all you can ever dream of, I can make you very strong and good in magic. If you thought it was much knowledge in the library about magic, it is nothing about all I can teach you. He kissed her lips neck hugged her hard. He caressed her back looked into her eyes; she tried to look really rough stare back. She was no match for him. She gave up, leaned on him. When he had defeated her he kissed her.  
-Okay I agree to this, but I thought you already had learned me much.  
-It is only the beginning. There is so much more.

Loki kept his promise he taught her all about magic, he put her into test to see if she had learned something. When they were alone she always wanted to hold hands and kiss, unless they are studying. He made sure she didn’t say anything, and that no one noticed. Shape shifting was hard to learn, to control her fears to stand her ground. Especially when he attacked her, mocked her, but slowly she got better. He was very encouraging when she wanted to give up he used kissing instead spanking mocking to direct her. She was so in love, she had done everything for him earlier but it had been much fear involved. The others noticed that she was different that she looked at Loki with love and adoration not fear or pain. Loki was also gentler with her that was probably why she was in love with him; the reality of their relationship was hidden from them. 

Sif decides to talk to her, warn her. So Loki wouldn’t use her love for him against her.  
\- Hi girl!  
\- Hi lady!  
\- You both seem happier.  
-okay  
-how are things with you and Loki.  
-it is the same sometimes I am happier get less yelled at, threatened ,other times I am so annoyed, sometimes I want to hang myself.  
-Alright, Sif starred at her.  
-But other than that it is fine, we are doing lot of things together  
-Yes exactly what are you doing?  
-Some magical stuff, walking. I wait at his highness every need, every whim as always.  
-Indeed.  
-Does Loki and you see others?  
-no it is just we two, usually.  
-Sometimes he go alone, and no he doesn’t tell me what he does, who he is with.  
-Hmm  
-I am just a slave you know he wouldn’t tell me everything  
-maybe not, but I thought you were a lot more. Like a lover a partner.  
-Really how so! He would never be with a mortal he is disgusted by me and I could never love a monster like him. Sif thought so you my dear you truly are in love and are together with him  
-Your look at him, he is being more patient with you, you sleeping in his bed. A few kisses here and there. He looks at you differently earlier it was more contempt, disgust now it is more love. I didn’t know he could love. Also your way of defending your point of view and the way you talk about him, look at him gives you away.  
-Interesting, I have no idea about any of this. I am but only a slave a mortal there for I do not know what you are talking about.  
-It is a little too late to come with that, playing dumb doesn’t work. And you are more than that in his eyes and our eyes.  
-really!  
-Yes I just want to warn you that he may not feel as deep for you as you do for him.  
\- I feel nothing but hate and fear.  
-Kindra, knock it off, I found your poems to him when I was looking for something in his room.  
-I would write anything that make his highness happy. And I don’t know what that is to be in love. I feel fear and devotion, he rules my life and thoughts, surely someone like me does not, know what love is.  
-You are rambling, and are a terrible liar. Just keep in mind he may not feel so deep for you.  
-I will, thank you for your wisdom, my lady. Sif left her.

She was walking in the forest picking berries, when suddenly Loki came behind her, kissed her.  
-My love, my sweet witch what did you and Sif talk about?  
-Not much. It isn’t nice of me to say that. I may get punched.  
-Really I could also stop doing this, he lift her up kissed her hugged her caressed her face, arms while looked at her, kissed her again. Would you make it without your god´s love, tender kisses, caress, and hugs?  
-Of course. He tickled her,  
-Alright, alright I will tell you.  
-Lady Sif questioned me a lot about you, and our relationship, I didn’t say anything but she found my poetry to you, so she just wanted to say that my love and devotion for you was unrequited.  
-Is that so, what else did she say?  
-She wondered what we do, If we or you see others.  
-I said that you sometimes go alone, but that we mostly walk around, doing magic. When she asked about our love I played as dumb as possible.  
\- Good.  
-Not sure she bought it. It didn’t sound trustworthy when I said I felt nothing but hate and contempt as you do for me. I said Iwas a better slave more obedient than ever, that made her laugh. She thinks we are lovers but you are possibly only playing with me.  
-I see. We have to do something to make sure they don’t find out. When she rested in his arms he thought. I need to get another lover an asgardian lady as beloved. Engage me that would be taken the focus of from him and Kindra. With Kindra he already did magic. That was enough to throw him in the dungeons or ban him, cause he used powers that were strong and forbidden and soon he would defeat his brother, soon he would take over the throne of Asgard, then later one day, take over the earth, so much power in reach for him, and his sweet little witch would help him, practice with him so he became strong and ready, he wouldn’t risk that. She looked at him kissed him, he kissed her back.  
Wasn’t there a girl that had been attracted to him when they were younger that had come to parties, he remember he had danced with her once, she was a sweet shy girl. If he send her some flowers and some poetry Kindra wrote to him just change some stuff, it should do the trick, after being with Kindra he knew more about love, more about flirting. The girl would soon be in his arms like this one, he looked down at Kindra. He would still be with her too. He as a King, god of mischief should have both a wife and a lover.

Kindra practiced astral projection and she managed to do it without Loki, She got better and better it was nice to fly. Filled with power and confidence she did this as often as possible. It was so nice so fun. Perhaps she would be very good one day and Loki wouldn’t be embarrassed by her wouldnt see her as a dumb mortal. So she practiced every day did everything to please him even harder even the ridicules silence thing and kneeling things she agreed to around others. If she just got good enough he would be proud. Perhaps he even marry her, become hers forever.

As she flew around she saw Loki riding.  
\- Hi Loki, hi love have you missed me? Loki looked around. Saw Kindra flying.  
-You have been good at the astral projection.  
-Yes I do it every day for practice.  
-Good come here, she sat on the horse. They talked for awhile he saw her light getting weaker.  
-Go home, rest we will have nice time then. I will help you home.  
She felt his energies carrying her home, when she did this astralprojection it was good to know if her powers weren’t strong enough, he carried her back and helped her. She loved him for that; it was long time since he mocked her, made a fool of her not being as good as him. The last year he was just kind and patient.

The next day she saw Loki, it was harder and harder to not throw herself on him. She wanted to tell the world, but knew Loki would cast her out if she did that. So she had to wait until they were alone in forest before could throw herself on him. He smiled as she jumped into his arms they kissed.  
-Have you missed your lord’s tender kisses?  
-Yes, and your touch, and the way you hold me. No one has ever loved me as you do. You, have you missed me, she looked pleading at him. Always yearning for a proof that he really cared about her not just used her. Just to tease her, he took a while to answer and she held him tight kissed his mouth neck, locked pleading into his eyes  
-Of course I yearned for my witch; no one is as sweet as you.  
Kindra smiled satisfied with the answer curled up in his arms.

This time as Loki had a girlfriend an asgardian lady with him, she was nice. But Kindra felt used. So she was she not more worth then that. He had found someone else. They were all so happy to get know her, they all had forgotten about Kindra. She was just a slave. It broke her heart. It didn’t get better that the lady really was sweet and nice. One day when KIndra thought she was alone she yelled.  
-If you were cruel I could just hate you as I hate him, but this is even worse.She tore apart some of Indira´s clothes. Indira came in and asked.  
-Are you alright?  
\- No I am not, Kindra grovelled forgotten she had spoken up loud.  
-So sorry my lady.  
\- What is wrong? The other girl touched her gently, I am a friend you can talk to me.  
-Nothing, I am just stupid.  
-I don’t believe that.  
-I have been here a long time as lord Loki´s personal slave and at times went by I have had been feeling more passion for him, but he... I was so dumb. I thought he felt the same. I understand now. He won’t. He doesn’t care if I live or die. I am only here to serve,  
\- I am sure he likes you in his own way; one day you may find someone else.  
Kindra just stared; if he just killed me I stop feeling like this!  
-You don’t mean that!  
-Do think you living as a slave is a life. Do you think waiting and serving gods is a life worth living? It isn’t. I hope someone hears my nasty behaviour and kills me, it doesn’t matter because Loki has already killed me by falling in love with someone else.  
She took the brew that she had made to poison Indira with and drank it.  
-Goodbye cruel life, goodbye cruel gods!  
Shocked Indira looked at the lifeless slave girl. 

-Guard! Guard!  
Guards came and so did Frigga.  
-What happened?  
-The girl cried, drank and fall to the ground!  
-Call on Loki and a healer.  
They carried her to the healthcare room, the healers managed to make her vomit and saved her life. She woke up a few days later. After a few days she was back in her duties, the light and fire in her eyes was demised. She cried a lot when others didn’t see her. The gods ignored her and her pain as always except for Indira. She talked to her, tried to help her. She did everything to make it easier for Kindra.  
-It is hard, you are such a kind and sweet lady, and it is hard to hate you because you has his love and affection, Kindra said.  
-I know how you feel; I would have felt the same I have heard the rumor about mortal slave that he is spending so much time with, said Indira

 

Loki took her out to practice magic, Kindra was silent  
-Come on talk to me, you know you want to,  
He touched her, kissed her,  
\- You have new love, there is no place for me.  
-Come on darling, it just to stop the rumours. We can still be together here in forest our special place. Do our magic, sparring, lovemaking.  
-So that is you plan to have both of us, you are such an evil jerk. Just using us both, I even tried to kill myself cause of this, cause of your betrayal. You don´t love me you don’t even like me. She cried now.  
-Kindra my love my sweet remember I told you I need to fix it stop the rumours, just cause I gave Indira a ring doesn’t make me like you less…  
-okay I forgive you.  
-Good.

They practiced magic again it was nice to practice attacks on her, he was more violent now, dumb girl how dare she question him, act as if she meant ANYTHING. His anger frightened her. So she did as he demanded. But the sweet love and kindness he once had for her was gone. She cried over this. Loki stared at the heartbroken girl. Yelling at her forcing had no effect, all she did was then was begging him to end her life, end her misery. Damn it. He needed her to be trusting, loving so he could easily use her, so he put a spell on her that took away her pain and accepted to be his secret lover and companion. So she would be willing spar and do magic with him. They spell waned. At times Loki was less with her So Kindra threw herself on him hugged kissed him when they were alone, then they spend time together and it was as it was earlier. Because that was the only kind of love she would get. Loki wasn’t willing to let her go. It was hard to share her love. No one at castle cared about her. Loki had made sure earlier she had no other friends. By making her suspicious of others making her see no friends, Thor too busy and she felt rejected by him, why couldn’t he even spend little timer with her. Why should she be there if no one cared about her? She was only to serve, even for Thor she was only a slave, a person without worth. It broke her. She didn’t know the other servants, she was just odd, seeing her love every day. Outside she could at least sing, cry without anyone stopping her. Sometimes she had sung her sad love songs near Loki and Thor. Now they just silenced her, she was just trash. It was like a death sentence for her, when she got better she did some magic mostly to heal her emotional pain. It was hard to live with the pain, it was hard to be ignored, it was hard to serve, Loki and Thor were too busy to talk to her, and they didn’t care. She was just a dumb slave, who cared about her. She was so sad, so upset. No one cared. I hoped for death, how could he, was she not more worth had he really just played with her, pretend to be her friend. Her lover. He was just as cruel as always. He had just toyed with her, she was good enough for him to play with, use. She was just a slave in his eyes. She was a stupid dumb mortal that was to be used. Enslaved. She felt rejected, this was the worst. How could she had been so blind, how could she had been so stupid to think anyone could love her, not a god. She was just to be used. Sometimes she thought about doing something really bad that would get her killed. The risk was just that she end in the dungeon until Loki came and dealed with her. He was very cold heartless to her just as bad as in the beginning. When she first months of being his slave. Better find a way a portal with magic, to come to earth. She couldn’t use bifrost because she wasn’t allowed to leave. She felt too bad to face the all father or his wife. The ones she had want to talk to was those two that ignored her, Thor and Loki. Every little spare time she got she practiced magic, she even prayed to the goddess she had before she came to Asgard. When she lived British and Irish isles on earth. If others know about this or not she didn’t know she didn’t care. It wouldn’t surprise if they caught her and saw what she did and hanged her for it, good she thought then I don’t have to feel like this. Cause she be better of dearth. The magic became her love, her life. She stole some stuff from Loki and left for good.

She found a way to get to earth


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kindra is on Earth. The revenge and hate in her gets the better of her, she gets possessed by demon. Short resume of Loki is doings in the mean time.

KIndra manage to find a secret pass way with magic, and came to earth. The first time she was hiding scared of being caught. But no one came to look for her. She managed to get a job and a apartment with her magic. She looked up her former employer. She attacked him and her former co-workers. After tortured them she killed them. After that she looked up her past bullies and abusive boyfriend. She attacked them all with her magic, made them suffer. She was powerful, filled with vengeance, no one would ever hurt her, belittle her anymore. She got fired, people avoiding her, but she couldn’t care less. Without Loki to direct her, balance her the rage and hate within her took over. Alone as she was, no one cared about her anymore. She had no warm feelings for others either.

The Morrigan a goddess she once had loved found her, took her away from there. The Godess wanted to give the girl a second chance and put her in service at a priestess temple. 

One day Kindra Dark witch attacked some innocent men, they made pass on her and she threw them over the balcony. Kindra took their money some clothes probably belonging to an old girlfriend. She disguised herself with their clothes and escaped. She was haunted now. This new outfit would be great. In her apartment she changed back to her natural form. She mixed some herbs made her a cup of tea while she read books about black arts. She found some power spells were she would get demon overlords powers if she mixed it with angelic and fairy powers and dragons powers she would be the universe most powerful witch, the most powerful being and no one would dare to mock her, no one would be able to oppress her, no one would be able to defeat her in any kind of ways she would be as powerful as the gods, but she would keep away from them. Kindra fantasized about her powers. Darious the demon overlord looked at the witch, he had felt someone digging in after the black arts. It was rare anyone truly did this, with purpose those who did were protected they he couldn’t even get close like this one’s soul sister. But they were separated now. She was all alone, no one cared for her no bothered about her, her own people thought she was dead. She would be a perfect target for him. The other gods didn’t bother about him, they saw him as weakened. The gods was busier with saving the earth they couldn’t care less about him and his army demons from out of space an galaxy far away. As the girl snored in her dreams he sat next to his long snake tongue went out and in from his mouth he touched the girl with his claws. He touched her neck with his tongue and felt her pulse that was sweet. Soon he would take her.

Kindra woke up. Felt strange she had dreamed about some large snake dragon touching her. So weird. At the floor she saw her books open she had planned to get out today, but may be just read a little bit first. Her tummy grovelled she was out of food, but the book was so tempting… she could read a bit then buy pizza later when the pizzeria opened. She sat down and read the black art. How to curse, hex others how to cause people misery in ways she never read about before. There were also about texts about independency to make herself strong, become more powerful. She was tempted to harm the sister witches the priestesses she had gotten to know before she got kicked out.  
No one bossed her around, told her to focus on love, light, healing, if she had any feelings left she would probably be sad, being alone missing her old friends, begged them to take her back… Kindra couldn’t care less. Long gone was any kind of love, friendship in her life. It was like it never had existed. She was just happy to have been getting rid of them. She read about getting some powers from demons she would do that. She felt the powers enter her, it was so bad so hard but she enjoyed it.  
The door rang lost in her own world she barely heard it, was unable to go to the door. It kept on ringing for a while but she so deep in the trance high on the powers that the world for the moment had stopped existing. 

The next day she was sick, her head ached, her body wounded. What the hell had happened to her, who had she been with. She needed to eat drink, but no food she remembered she hadn’t eaten for at least two days, she called for pizza.  
Luke the pizza guy came.  
I came by yesterday with pizza but you didn’t open door.  
-oh I see I was sick, lost.  
He looked around mostly high on drugs what strange smell is it here.  
\- I am sorry, thanks for coming with the pizza you can use me as you wish I have no money I haven’t eaten for days I am too weak to go out.  
-No offense but I am not much for using girls in your shape. I give you the pizza, but please fix yourself up. Take a shower clean up here, put on clean clothes and go out in the sun. Luke watched the girl eating the pizza fast, she must really have been starving.  
-Thank you so much.  
-You are welcome.  
She looked at him, and for a moment she looked like a little girl young and innocent.  
I should go have work to do. Just call me next time you are hungry he smiled.  
-I will, thank you.  
He left.

Kindra felt confusingly warm inside cause of the food and the gentleness of the pizza guy. She went back to sleep this time she dreamed about flying with an angel. When she woke up she took a shower. The next day she tried to clean up her mess opened the windows. Luke stopped by, he couldn’t stop thinking about this broken girl.  
\- Hi just wanted to check out how you are doing.  
-thank you I dreamed about you, you had wings like an angel. He smiled amused, as he had thought Kindra wasn´t evil, she was just delusional and lonely. He was used to her kind all his girlfriends had been broken, he took care of them.  
They shared the pizza,  
-Let’s take a walk, she followed him. They spend time together. She was starting to more than friendship for this kind man but only saw as something to rescue, he pitied her.

One day she saw him kissing a girl, that broke her heart how could he do this to her, didn’t he have feelings for her. Hurt and angry she went to check out her spell books, found spells to make him hers. She mad his girlfriend hate him so he would vulnerable open for her. But he didn’t like her like that. It was hard to break through his walls but one day she made it and he was hers. She was finally happy. He was wonderful to her. Finally someone loved and cared about her.  
Darious stopped by one day and saw them together. So you used powers to get him, see if he likes you when finds out. Darious entered Luke’s mind and made him see what she had done that she put spells on him to make him lo.ve her. Luke woke up pissed.  
-You filthy little witch, you put spells on me to make lover you, you made my earlier girlfriend hate me? What kind of a sick freak are you?  
-I am sorry I just wanted you to love me get to know me, I know I am ugly and no one looks at me, I thought if you gotten to know me, you would love me.  
-That is not an excuse you disgusting psychopath. You should be happy that I press charges make you get behind bars or in mental institution where you belong. He went out slammed the door. Kindra laid on the bed crying. Darious smiled viciously whispered to Kindra you should punish him, make him suffer for leaving you, dumping you like some trash. She got up looked in her books for banishing pain curses, she found what she wanted gathered her stuff. Made the spells. No one dumped her made her suffer and got away with it. She tormented him, made him unlucky made him sick losing his job. But was careful to make sure he didn’t get that it was from her. She did much cruel things to him and few other people that got in the way this black art made her drained, emotionless, and dark. She used some invocation for Darious to invoke his powers, they were so strong she was flying high again. It was so awesome that she did this every night for a few weeks then she met him. Darious had taken a human form. It was great to be with him. She was so lost she didn’t even noticed the long snakelike tongue or his oddly shaped tail it was along dragon tail and wings had he but were they real or just in her head. She wasn’t sure.

After being with him the light and live faded away, her life was pure darkness, the sun was to bright to hot be in. she only went out a couple of times a week in evening to get some food. Her heart and soul cried but she was unable to deal with the pain so she drank and started to abuse heroine, everything to kill the pain. This made her be more with Darious cause, when was with him she had no pain no emotions no yearning nothing. Darious talked her into changing body and powers with him, now wouldn’t that be fun. Kindra was so lust in her own world, so she wasn’t able to say no, or even think straight all she craved for was revenge, to make people suffer. 

In her body Darious did much crimes but got fought back by the Goddess Morrigan who was looked for her former witch. With some moves she cast him out of the girl’s body, threw him back to wasteland he came from. Morrigan brought the girl to an asylum where she would be healed. Even if she was dark, a really bad girl, but she was suffering as well, it was still time for her to change her way take the good side. 

 

In the mean time…  
Thor was banished from Asgard, Loki had sent the destroyer. Thor confronts Loki, Loki falls from bifrost. Loki falls on the planet of the Chitaries. Loki is being tortured by the Chiatauries and by Thanos and soon forced to take of Midgard to save his own life. Loki fails at taking over the earth. Thor brings Loki back as well as the tesseract. Loki is thrown in a prison cell. He is taken from there by Thanos and some Chitauries that torture him. After a long search Thor finds Loki and manage to free him. Odin decides Loki shall be locked up at the Avengers tower on Midgard. 

(I decided to write a quick summary about the avents from Thor and Avengers cause we all know what happened)

Loki walked around in his cell, no were to run no way to escape the first days in prison hew had ruined everything in his cell. Not only he was in prison again, but no not in Asgard as he should be but in Midgard guarded by his bothers annoying friends the mortals avengers worlds mightiest heroes stupid oafs, he was in a bad mood.  
-Are we taking out our anger on the furniture Loki said Natasha. He turned around was looked manically on her, a look that frighten most people even Asgardians would be careful. She just looked at him. Ignored his moody attitude. She took up one of the chair as we as the table on the table she put on a chocolate pie, tea and biscuits.  
-Come here, and sit down. He starred at her with fury.  
-Let me get this straight you don’t order me around. I am a god you will treat me with respect and you are woman a mortal clean up my mess because that is the only thing you are good for. She looked at him ignored him she knew he was out to provoke her.  
-I said sit down Loki, I have stuff to talk to you about and papers for you to sign. He had been certain she would attack but no… he stared at her.  
-You are brave don’t you agent Romanoff, alone here with me the world’s worst villain do you think anyone would care to rescue you do you think they get here in time. He was behind her put his hands around her shoulders and moved them to her neck.  
\- I have my own ways to defend myself, this is the last time I ask sit down  
-Or else he nibbled on her earlobe. Licked her neck. His way from changing from dangerous to loving was odd she reached back grabbed his hair hard and threw him to the ground with a widows bite. She got up put a gun to his throat the other to his dick.  
\- Don’t ever think about threaten Barton or touch me without permission, threaten me again you will be punished. I may not be able to kill you but without your powers I can cause you much suffering pain and I will find a way to kill you.  
he chuckled at her.  
-You really got heathen up Black Widow, so angry.  
-I am so scared I am shaking. He mocked her.  
\- Do as I say get up and sign the papers. And If I were you I would be more respectful cause as your handler, I have your destiny in my hands, one word from me and you are back in dungeons of Asgard,  
He got up looked at her  
-You are bluffing you wouldn’t do that, besides you need Thor to agree to that.  
\- You press that button too, Thor would remove you if you are a threat to us and remember at Asgard, the Chitauris finds you. Thanos finds you as well,,, it won’t be so fun wouldn’t she said with malice Loki glared at her by the mention of Chitaury and Thanos made him shiver. He walked to the table sat down signed the papers. She stroke his hair, put a hand on his shoulder.  
-I am sorry that I had to go so far to make you listen. He was silent.  
-Okay clean up the mess here. I will see you in the morning. He looked after her as she left.

Up stairs Thor and the other avengers were watching them. They were arguing  
-No he will be caught by the Chitauries and Thanos as I have explained earlier. As I see it Natasha handles him well and was looking after her when she left. Says Thor.  
Natasha steps into the office sees them arguing.  
-Natasha did you feel scared anxious near my brother?  
-What no? His powers are limited, and I found something I can use if he gets too bad, but it will only be the last resort, Thor. He just needed to be reminded who is the boss.  
-Of course, and I appreciate you not using it to torment him, I trust all of you to not do it either. I want my brother to be safe, feel safe even if he is a prisoner.  
-Of course.  
-I need to go soon will just say goodbye to Loki first.

Loki still sat at the table thought about the red-haired woman and her threat. He couldn’t help it he was shaking. He barely noticed Thor entering the cell.  
-Loki are you alright. He put a hand on his shoulder  
-I guess, I just never though she or anyone could use them as a threat. I will try to not make her that angry cause I don’t want to be were they easily can find me.  
-I know  
Loki got up, Thor hugged him, it was one of those rare times he gladly accepted affectionate hugs from his brother. Loki hugged him tight like he had when his was a kid.  
-I won’t let anyone harm you the humans can´t send you back without my help. But for your own sake try to get along with Natasha  
-I will. Thor left him.

The next day she got down to prison cell, Loki looked like he hadn’t slept at it was fear and panic in his eyes  
-Hello Loki? Are you alright? He just stared at her. Seemed to be staring at something in front of him.  
-She went closer to him.  
-Are you having bad dreams?  
-Are here to gloat and enjoy it. And don’t have any bad dreams I am too much of a monster to feel anything.  
-I ask because I care about you, she strokes his arm, he glares at her.  
-I used to have bad dreams too. They have waned,  
He just stared at her. He barely listened as she spoke. He was in too much pain, but it was something soothing with her presence. 

Banner came to check on his wounds.  
-I heard you have bad Dreams...  
\- So are you going to gloat and it isn’t from the monster in you, it is the others! Not that it wasn´t pleasant to meet your monster. Banner smiled.  
-I see, well we also find you more pleasant when you aren’t controlled by Thanos which is why you are allowed back on earth. Loki chuckled a bit.  
\- Yes it is great to be free from him, we will see how long it last he mumbles.  
\- Do you want Xanax it is a tranquilizers, it may help you when your nightmares and fears gets the better of you. Loki frowned how dared he…  
-You don’t have to but it will help, said Bruce.  
-Fine let me have it then.  
-You are looking better each day.  
-Soon you will ask me date, said Loki is it you or the other guy who wants me? Bruce sighed  
-No, nothing like that all I meant that you look more healthier every day.  
-But I guess you feel better now Fury will come soon.  
-Of course I am very popular here Midgard, on Asgard no one visited me or spoke to me.  
-That’s good you learning to adjust and enjoy our company says Bruce.  
-Well I promised Thor I try I need to be here in asylum under your watch until I am strong enough and we can find a way to defeat Thanos.

Fury looked at Loki,  
-So this Thanos is worse and more dangerous and stronger then the two of you?  
-Yes it is not nice to admit it but yes he is.  
-Is it possible that Thanos can have other allies on earth? People he possessed like he did to you?  
-It is always possible, why? Are some villains causing havoc on Midgard?  
-We aren’t sure whats going on, but you could help us by looking at some files. Loki looked at Fury, to Bruce then to Natasha.  
\- Well since you asked so nicely and the zanax is awesome. It could be nice to do something good for once, Loki said to their surprise. 

After Bruce and Fury left. Natasha hugged him.  
-That was a very good choice, dear Loki she said. She kissed him. He was surprised at her sudden affection, but after being tortured, damaged by Thanos and Chitauries for so long. Natasha was a balm for his aching soul and mind. He held her tight. Loki kissed Natasha passionately.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to do shorter resume happenings of when Kindra comes to Earth, and from Thor and avengers cause I didnt wanna get lost in details cause the main story is when they are together. So it is more like a follow up on whats happening until they meet again. I hope it doesnt ruin the story, let me know your thoughts.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki and Kindra meet again. They are both prisoners. Fighting and yelling every day.

Natasha came everyday, they spoke his issues, stuff that was on his mind. She often touch his arm, caressed his her, It didnt take long Before He was so depending on her. She had files about missions with her. He gladly helped her with Everything. The dignity and pride he once had was long gone. Thanos and the Chitauries had destroyed him. 

 

One day, a red haired lady a goddess came with Thor. Loki saw them got, what you here lady Morrigan and brother.   
-Loki, I will help you with Thanos and the Chitouries and other creatures that are after you if you take care of my devotee Kindra, your former slave. Make her well. So I can work with her, she has done much damage the anger and power has consumed her, she is now stripped of the powers as you are.   
-Ok I see, but isn’t it better someone else do it as I remember she hates me.  
-You were the one teaching her magic, you gave her ways to come far become more powerful and successful than any other mortal witch has become, sadly enough she used it for revenge, she feed her anger and wrath instead of love.   
-I see, so because she was mine, I taught her stuff, her actions are my fault, Loki growled.  
-in a way yes, but the girl is responsible for her own actions. But since she drank of your power your own anger, revenge desires, feed her own. If master does so can I she told me. I want to give the girl a second chance to make up for her bad decision.  
-iI I had knew this would happen I would have taken her away from you in the beginning, but I was glad you gotten a friend who enjoyed magic like you did. I believe your words that those mortal man she was with was going to kill her. Said Thor.   
-It is an excellent way for you make up for wrongdoings to the girl as well, said Steve. Loki glared at them, thought about it, but remember Morrigan´s words about having her as an ally in fighting Thanos and the others that were out to get him, it would be a very helpful thing.  
-Okay I will do it, what is it is should do.  
-She will be sharing this large cell with you have her own room own toilet and shower. You share kitchen and living room. You will make sure she doesn’t harm herself, talk to her about her issues and problems.be a good role model. Help her get over to the good side. Loki sighed. It wasn’t like he really wanted to take care of that brat. He just wanted to read and be with Natasha.  
-I will do it, but I wish to see the sun regularly, get out several times a week.   
-We will all follow you then until we can trust you be alone with Natasha out there. That you aren’t trying to escape or attack some.  
-I see, but you are going let the girl I had be here with me.  
-She can take of herself and we will be watching you all the time from the monitor.   
-And if you would harm her. No one will stop me from killing you said Morrigan, you fear Thanos, then you would be more careful not to cross me with harming Kindra.

Steve lifted up something, it was the girl tied up in the blankets she opened her eyes that were filled with anger and as she struggled to get free. Morrigan lifted her up lay her on the bed. You will stay here, redeem what you done, become healthy. Remember this is the only chance you get girl, don’t make regret it. Is that understood? The girl nodded. The muzzle and ropes was gone. Morrigan went out said a few words to the others then she left.

Kindra curled up and slept, she had gotten much tranquilizers. A blond man that presented himself as Steve Rogers came to her. Gave her food and water. A few days later she was well enough to get up look around this new place. No windows, locked doors, she was in some sort of prison apparently, well that was expected, the blond guy told her something about it. She noticed she wasn’t alone. She recognized Thor and the other guy must be Loki. So she was here with them. The anger boiled within her. If they thought she was going to kneel and be enslaved again they better think again. Thor came towards her and smiled reached to hug her. She stepped away stared angrily.   
-Hello Kindra! So nice to see you up. How are you my dear? He said friendly.  
-I was alright until I saw you too. She growls.   
-what do you mean?  
\- Cut the crap, god. You are just here to enslave me, punish me, cause you can’t have a former slave running around telling the world about your and Loki’s cruelty how you treat slaves, how you just capture us then makes us serve, force us to kneel all the time not be allowed to speak if not spoken to, not be allowed to leave do anything without permission. Be almost tortured to death for small things.  
-Oh come one, sweetie it wasn’t that bad.  
-What do you know about that. You weren’t as slave, you don’t know what is like to be forced to kneel, to serve, to be forced to do anything your master, owner says.   
-I don’t know that but I can assure you…  
-Who cares what you say, I fought hard to get free, I will remain free I rather die a thousand death then let you enslave me.  
-I swear I mean no harm I am not here to enslave you, punish you. I am your friend remember. Loki here is a prisoner just like you. Kindra walked towards Thor and started to punch him.  
-Does my bad attitude anger you master, she said in a mocking tone.  
\- You call yourself my friend if you were you should have taken me back to earth when I begged you but instead you beaten me. I was so scared there, scared of people would abuse me there, one night I almost got raped but managed to kick myself free. I got punished 6 month in the dungeon for just defending myself. But in your eyes I didn’t even have the right to defend myself. As long as the disgusting lords had their fun with the slaves, servants, who cares about the slaves, servant what they want, for each sentence she gave Thor another hard punch with her fist. Thor took her hands.  
-Kindra my dear I have no idea that happened to you, I understand that you are angry. But it is over now, I love to discuss it with you when you are calm. She spit in his face.  
\- I hate you if I had powers I kill you, and your evil brother too, you are a disgusting person  
-Watch your mouth girl, I demand that you talk and act more respectful is that understood. I will not tolerate such behaviour and words from you.  
\- What are you going to do, master, punish me master she said mockingly. I am sure your friends would like that behaviour in their ally. She laughed mockingly and spit on him again. Thor was really annoyed now, he lifted her up and carried her to her room. Closed the door. She kept banging on the door, yelling at Thor. Thor spoke a bit too Loki then left he knew he would have to explain himself to other agents. Loki went into the girl room locked up the door. 

Good call girl, now Thor isn’t your friend either now, after that speech he won’t bother about you anymore and keep that nasty attitude to the agents then the avengers will leave you as well.  
-Who cares, I don’t need him, I don’t need anyone. Life sucks I people suck, gods suck.  
-It is nice to be with you again Kindra, like in the past when you were mine and had no one else. She got up and faced Loki.  
-Yeah, and you were my master, slave owner I was your slave, you disgusting beast, evil scum she attacked him, they fought each other. 

Every day they yelled and fought each other. The arguments and fights got worse, they couldn’t even look at each other without yelling, attack each other. 

Natasha tried to talk Loki to calm down just ignore the girl but for once no luck so when he had beaten the crap out of the girl. Natasha did the same to Loki, when that didn’t change his behaviour she stopped touching him, even talk to him. Natasha came and took out the girl, spoke to her ignored Loki completely. That made Loki more furious cause instead of being with him Natasha took care of the girl and Steve tried to talk some sense into Loki, but with no use. He refused to listen. Weeks became months. Now Loki was so desperate after Natasha that he would basically do anything, he helped her with what she asked but no touch from her, no kiss, no hugs, his whole body and soul ached for her. 

Steve tried talking to Loki once again.  
-If you are less aggressive the girl will stop after a while, show that are a bigger person that you are above such.   
-Take your psychological crap elsewhere. The girl should be more respectful. He whined as Steve cleaned his wounds.  
-Well its cause you beat the crap out the girl that Natasha beats you up latter every time. Uses the strings on you all the time. So be nice less fights. Don’t you miss Natasha, her love, hugs kisses? She doesn’t even like you anymore….  
-If I had my powers I would have killed you for saying that, how dare you, assume that she would be of any importance to me.  
-The truth hurts, you should rest. Steve goes upstairs. 

Thor sees KIndra at Natasha’s office staring out of the window.   
-Hello Kindra, if you like I would be happy to take you out for a walk. Perhaps we can have picnic in the sun?  
-I am not going anywhere with you, how do I know you won´t enslave me. I won’t go out with nasty gods that has slaves who knows other gods that has slaves. Making slaves and servant kneel for you. I hate you.  
\- I see, does that mean you don’t want the gifts I have for you? He gave her some packages.  
-What is this?  
-Go on open it said Natasha.  
\- I am here to protect you if it would be a trick of some kind she smiled and blinked to Thor. Thor smiled. Chrissy opened the gifts, in the first package it was an iPod, it was fully loaded with all her favourite songs from the past before she even met him or Loki. In the other packages it was a sketchpad, canvas paper, aquarelle colours, brushes, sketch pens. Kindra was shocked.  
-I…I don’t know what to say, I mean why, why are you giving me this. She stumbled for words.  
\- I understand it wasn’t so pleasant for you to be with me and my brother in Asgard and I should been more supportive and listened to you more and understand I have hurt you. Take these stuff as balm on the wounds I inflicted you. It is not a trick, no alter motives from me.  
-Ok, she was still stunned but suspicious but her heart and soul yearned for the stuff. Perhaps she should forgive him, it would be nice to listen to her music, and paint she hadn’t done that for several years, those simple joys were forgotten long time ago. She was touched, she touched the stuff. But should she really give in just cause she got nice stuff. But then she would have something to do during the days, magic had been her everything until a half year ago, but she had been caught and was stripped of her powers all she did now was going crazy. She looked at Thor again. Too see if this was some nasty trick, or evil in his eyes. But he just smiled and looked honest.   
-I accept the gifts thank you Thor. He took her in her arms, he was glad the gifts made her happy. She let him hug her.  
-You are most welcome, my dear girl. She took the stuff took a few steps but I won’t kneel for you and I won’t call you lord or master.  
-You don’t have too, all that is past us.  
-Ok good. She went to show Steve her new things.

-So you made amends and bought stuff to the girl, after you for years humiliated her, made her kneel and such you are lucky she accepted the stuff. If someone from the RedRoom in Russia came with stuff to make amends to me I would kill them.   
-I understand as I told you earlier, I never humiliated her, it just that servants kneel to the gods. For us it is a sign of respect.

-I know, it is just that for us mortal having slaves, making people kneel is a very bad thing. But you do much good thing and help us out a lot, so we are fine Thor she smiled.  
-Yes I do, I really care about you all. I had no idea her pain was that bad, but I know I didn’t listen much I was more occupied on keeping Loki on the good side I thought if he had a friend. Kindra-he would be happy and stay on the good side.

-A nice thought, I understand it. But we need to see the needs in those we use, so they won´t turn on us.   
I can assure you that the slaves are free to go and the servants are free as well, but many stay because they have no other place to go. No one is getting tortured as I know off.  
-Good.

Steve came in and said   
-Kindra is so happy thanks for giving her the stuff Thor. Thor smiled. 

This day Chrissy was occupied with her music and her art supplies she forgotten about Loki, she just said hi and went into her room. He was pissed as always but did go after her, so the dumb girl had gotten gifts, all he did was defending himself, he was one getting beaten by Natasha Steve was right in his words. He was jealous, why should he let her be it is not like she ever left him alone.  
-I saw you gotten gifts, did you kneel and kiss Thor´s feet to get that as you used to? Or did you fuck him or the other agents like the filthy whore you are?  
\- How dare you? I am not that kind of girl and I don’t kneel to anyone anymore. She jumped on him kicking and screaming. Loki shook her of took her iPod threatened to crush it.  
\- Kneel and beg for my mercy or say goodbye to your iPod.  
-Never! She tried to take it away from him, Loki threw the iPod to the wall. And then went to destroy her art supplies.

Thor, Steve Natasha came down.   
-That was totally unnecessary brother. Destroying the girl’s gifts. Thor took Loki around his neck and dragged him to his room to talk to him privately. Natasha picked up Kindra´s stuff. Steve comforted Kindra.   
-we will buy you knew stuff. Let Thor deal with his brother said Steve.  
Chrissy was very upset. But her friends were kind, they ate some dinner after buying her new stuff.

In the mean while Thor had a serious conversation with his brother.  
-Brother this can´t continue., yes she is insulting and provoking, but acting like she does is worse and if it continues I will be forced to take you back Asgard do you really prefer that cell and aloneness from here, you get out once in a while you have Natasha.  
-In what ways do I have Natasha, she doesn’t like me or even cares about me anymore she is just with the annoying little girl.  
-Yes cause someone needs to talk to her, fix her. If you and the girl weren’t constantly fighting arguing you could help each other even get along.   
-it takes us both to do that. She must change as well.  
-Indeed but she is very upset cause what happen to her at Asgard and she hates us and remember Morrigan´s word, she will help you. Loki frowned.  
-Here you are shielded from Thanos and the others, on Asgard it is easier to find you remember they did the last time. You have already been tortured there.  
-You are right, I don’t wanna go back, it is just so hard to see that girl who used to be my slave, she does anything to set me off. She know I can’t rule her, control her she lashes out to me all the time. And when I saw her all happy, been getting new stuff. I never get anything anymore. Natasha used to give me stuff, but now she only cares about Kindra.  
-You are jealous of your former slave.   
-Yes, she betrayed me she should have stand with me not turn on me and run.   
-If she had you would both be dead, because together you may been harder to defeat.  
\- We would be unstoppable.  
-Yes this a much better way, so from now on, less fighting more talking, you have your own room stay there if she is too much trouble.  
-Isnt that like giving that useless worthless human power?  
-It isn’t it, it is about being the bigger person, not sink to her level. She will mostly like get new stuff this time don’t destroy it.   
-Okay I won’t. But I won’t apologize I will just ignore her.  
-That is good. I will try to make girl less aggressive but I doubt it work she won’t listen to me, for her I am just an oppressor, someone that made her kneel used her innocence to make her stay, she asked me when was yours a couple of times to take back to earth, set her free. But I didn’t instead I hit her said I would be really angry if she dare saying that again.  
-I remember that, she came crying, bloody after being with you. I asked her what was wrong but she didn’t say just lay down in the corner. That was the last time she came to you.  
-Yes, I have regretted my words especially now is so hateful cause of that and by other things.  
-I know, I didn’t make it better by saying how you were, that you didn’t care. That only I who could bother with her and such. That was the first time I hugged her, so happy that you would be away not bother in my business anymore.  
-I know.   
\- What does your friends say?  
-Well I am too much of a help for them to wish me begone, out of the team, but they despise the fact we had slaves as servant and they have to kneel to us gods.  
-I see. 

Kindra came back later with her new stuff. Loki let her be. It was hard for him.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kindra and Loki get some truce.

Loki was sad, he didn’t show but it was visible for them, as they watched him in the monitor. Natasha only came to see the girl barely gave Loki a hello. She completely ignored his attempt to talk her, make her smile. When he tried to hug her, kiss her she use some electric shock gun which made him jump and fly across the room, she laugh at his pain. 

One day Steve came down to cell after she had gone out with the girl. The ever peace maker Steve said to Loki  
-Hello Loki, are you alright?  
-Why wouldn’t I be? He said moody.   
-Well said Steve, Natasha hasn’t spoken to you for weeks and only comes to see the girl. It must hurt to be rejected like that.   
-So that is why you came, Capt. To gloat, to mock me. I really thought you were above such, Loki yelled aggressively but the pain was clear in his voice.  
-No I didn’t, I just want to talk you and see that you are alright.   
-So you care about me. Loki look suspicious then he noticed a folder in Steve’s hand.   
-Or more likely you want me help with some criminals. Wasn’t that Natasha’s job.  
-It is and yes I would appreciate your help. I can offer to help you make it better with her. Steve smiled. Loki stared at Steve outraged.  
-Well she won’t talk to me, and I am stuck here so I can’t buy her stuff, do more try to talk to her, but she won’t let me talk to her, she just care about the dumb girl who were my slave. I took her from earth to Asgard. Steve stared at him with anger. If I let her be her abusing boyfriend would have killed her Loki said quickly.  
-I see, the girl has issues and seem to have much anger, towards you and other reason. But instead of beating her up when she attacks you, let her be show that you understand her pain. Talk and listen to her. Loki wanted to kill Capt. now, gave him a death glare. Steve just shrugged,   
-Try to do as I say, said Steve.  
-Will that make Natasha come back, be with me as earlier?  
-Perhaps not right away but if the girl feels better no need for Natasha to take care of her. Suddenly Loki smiled.  
-And you can have the girl all for yourself. The meaning look Loki gave him was unmistaken. Steve blushed.  
-Yes it may happen. So will you at least try?  
-Yes I will, Loki smiled. Thanks for the coffee and cookies, hmm I could save those with chocolate and give to Kindra. I remember she loved sweet stuff.   
-That is a start, now I have to go and catch the criminals.  
-Bye said Loki.

 

Natasha returned later with Kindra who now sat on her bed. Looking in her magazine. He stared at her a long while not sure when he should begin. He took the plate with cookies and walked over to her.  
-Hello Kindra, I have some cookies, chocolate and nutty your favourites he said friendly, she stared at him.  
-Are they poisoned, she said hateful?  
-No of course not, I just try to make peace with you, we share this place and are both prisoner here, we could just as well get along.  
-She took the plate with the cookies and threw it in his face.  
-This is what think of you and your peace offering. Then she hit him until he took her hand just held them. He had to use all his strength to not lash out at her, not to beat the crap out of this obnoxious girl, remembering Steve’s and Thor´s words he took a deep breath and said.  
-I understand you are upset, and you are angry at me cause of our past together. The shock of him not beating her back which led to those two fighting until she couldn’t take it anymore. Made her stop trying to wrestle out of his grip to be able to attack him. He saw her confusing.  
-So why don’t we start from the beginning, just talk about your feelings our past. It was odd for him to say, he hoped Natasha saw so she would at least talk to him again, be with him again, his desire of Natasha arms around him, her kisses, her touch was so strong.   
-Okay let’s talk then, let’s talk about what kind of an evil disgusting evil jerk you are! Her angry words woke him up from his thoughts.  
-Okay, he let her go, sat down again. Kindra started to yell aggressively to Loki, he just there took it looked at her for several hours now her yelling has resulted in heavy sobbing. He got up took her in her arms to comfort her, started stroke her hair. She fought to get free.  
-Leave me alone, evil sadistically god. She run to her room locked the door. Loki sighed cleaned up the floor got back to his books.

Natasha saw it on the monitor, your words affected him at last, Steve.  
-Yes.  
\- I will talk to Loki tomorrow, 

The next morning Natasha came and Loki came to greet her,   
-Hello Loki, how are you?  
-I am better now that you are here. She stroke his arm. He took her hand and kissed it. She talked about some cases. He put his arms around her buried his face in the crook of her neck, she hugged him back.  
-So tell me about these criminals, what do you sense and feel. Unwillingly to let her go at all, he released one arm to look at file,  
-The perverted person is holding the kids hostage under the ground in An old building. The criminal is in his middle ages.   
-that is awesome thank you Loki. She kissed him, he kissed her back deeply.  
See you in the morning then.  
Yes he said looked after her as she left. 

Steve was right apparently not fighting his cellmate. Beat her up no matter what, how insulting or aggressive she was, made Natasha like him again. He had missed her so much.   
He sat down at the couch thinking about Natasha, he was so happy she had forgiven him. Soon Kindra would be back and there would be hours of him listening to her accusing, fight of her aggressively kicks. Then listen to her sobs all night. He sighed. Perhaps he could modify her behaviour a bit. Earlier when she was his, she was never aggressive or angry but cried a lot at times a lot and he used some tricks to calm her down. But for being effective she must trust him at least be willing to be near him. But how much trust did she has when were his slave. It was only fear. But he did managed to soothe her pain enough to calm her, convince her that it was much better for her to be with him, that he cared about her that kind of sentimental crap. He could try again, and would keep trying being friendly to her as long as Natasha wanted him, he would do anything.  
Kindra noticed her former master staring at her. She walked to towards to him.   
-what are you looking at, why do sit here looking at me you evil jerk. Amused at her tone, so now it began…  
-my name isn’t evil jerk it is Loki.  
-I know, so why do stare at me, are thinking of ways to enslave, make yours again? Scheming up new evil plans.  
-No nothing like that. I just remember how we had it in the past, that I soothed your pain made you feel better. Kindra stared at him. Still standing.  
-I don’t remember that, the times you were kind to me were just imagination, I was dumb thinking you ever cared about me. You are incapable of loving someone else bedside yourself. 

Loki got up and looked at her, smiled and went to get a glass of water, drank it then, took some chocolate,  
-You don’t like chocolate, don’t think you can take me, make me your obedient serf with some chocolate and some touching, she got away from him.  
-It is nothing like that. Don’t be so suspicious. I am not out to harm you.  
-Really!?!  
-Yes it must be hard for you here, lost all your magic, your goddess apparently pissed at you, you are only allowed out under supervision.   
-The mention of her goddess, brought tears to her eyes.   
-Well it must be worse to be a god, stripped of all your powers all you got is some small magic you are merely a human now and are locked up in here with me your past slave! How does it feel to be reduced to nothing, to be of such low worth that you are here with me! And when the red haired lady comes you jump at her commands like a dog begging for a treat, to be petted, yes it is funny how things change. We are equal now. He looked at her with anger and pain.   
-You jump pretty well at Steve’s winches as well. He walked away, it was hard for him to remain calm. How dared she, she was so disrespectful. He just glared at her.  
-Aren’t you going to yell back, hit me, and spank me for this master, she said mockingly.  
-Nope, you just wait… when the evil spirit attacks you don’t bother coming to me for help. I will just laugh as they torment you.   
His face was full of malice now. He walked toward her in a threatening manner. She stared realized she crossed the line as he came towards her she did a move to run her room. Too late he remember that Natasha would see this and he was scared she may be pissed at him, best turn this around. So he caught her as she tried to escape to her room. He took her to the couch.  
-Oh no. we are going to talk this through, Loki growled.  
-Talk then she said avoided to sound nervous when she was his, and she gotten to far she just stayed away with Thor until he calmed down, but Thor wasn’t really a friend anymore either he never took her side.

 

Upstairs Natasha and the team watched this.   
-Loki does his best to not attack even if she is provoking him, it was close today that he would beaten her again. With that temper not stop until she was dead said, Tony   
-Yes I know, but he gets that I wouldn’t hesitate killing him then. Cause usually when those two have fought I throw him around, punch and kick him hard.  
-yes we have noticed.  
In the prison, Loki and Kindra were silent. Then she said,  
\- So you would really just let them take me, harm not even try to stop them. She said in shaky voice that she wasn’t able to hide.  
-why would you expect me whom you call evil jerk and other mean things even bother to help you? What obligations would I have towards someone as disrespectful as you?  
She was puzzled.  
-I don’t know, for our old friendship perhaps, protecting the weaker little girl. She smiled a bit anxiously. So that was the trick to stop her assault just threaten to not help her if she needs help.  
\- So we are friends now? And no you aren’t as weak as you think you are if you were, you wouldn’t be in here with me. He smiled.  
\- Hmm I suppose. I am good at fighting,  
-Yes I should know, I taught you.’  
-Yes it was nice memorises. They both thought back at those moments.  
-For me as well, he smiled.   
-You always rewarded me with teaching me more about magic, getting herbs, books about spells.  
-Yes I knew what you wanted, needed. She smiled tried to look devoted and sweet but didn’t succeed and reach out her hand, let’s have the truce then and protect me if I get attacked. He just stared at her with a smirk. That really got you going he thoughts.  
-Right, now she got nervous was about to start begging when she saw his smirk.  
\- Oh you are awful she started to punch him but it was less aggressive and he chuckled, got up and they wrestle for a while. 

Banner and Tony, Nat had all looked them for a while read to break them up. Loki and Kindra stopped the wrestling when they saw they had company.   
-looks you solved it without bloodshed. Good for you said banner. The agents went upstairs. 

Loki went to his books and Kindra went to listen to her music and rest. 

 

It got better with Loki and Kindra after that they would still argue a lot, yell at each other, wrestle every day, Loki would sometimes trigger her to fight and yell at him, he realized he even enjoyed her company. He had forgotten how much he missed that, but it was too much sentimental talking for him but at least she didn’t keep him up every night with crying, sobbing. Kindra refused to get close so he could do some spell on her to calm her, he had told her that he just wished her to be more calm so she would be less upset, she took it as an assault, that he tried to silence her, and she was even more annoying aggressively again like in the beginning when she came to the prison. 

He asked Natasha if he could see banner.  
Loki stepped into his lab, banner looked surprised.  
Hello Loki, what can I do for you?  
-Hi Banner, I would like some calming pills, so I can better deal with Kindra.  
-Really you seem to have so much fun, talking and wrestling all the time!  
-That is the problem, she never shuts up and I can’t even calm her as I used,   
-You mean silence her,  
-Why do everyone always think the worst of me? But yeah that is the purpose and I can’t sleep or read, when she is constant yelling at me. And now she is aggressive as in the beginning.  
-She will calm down.  
-But may I get some pills until that happens and the pills are for me, not her. You can give it to me, or see me taking them, it is not like I will drug her, and she is too suspicious to drink or eat anything I offer? Tony came in.  
-Who are you going to drug?  
-Myself, so I won’t do anything I will regret.  
-You mean which will piss of Natasha, teased Tony? Loki sighed,   
-Yes. Banner gave him the pills,   
-We now Kindra gives you a hard time, and see much as you say as trigger and other stuff as assault.   
-Indeed. I agree sometimes I play with her like that but she doesn’t get over that ruled her for several years, and when she remembers that and realize I have no control over her now. She run crazy on me with her insults. If I look myself in my bedroom she will continue banging the door and yell for many hours outside the door.  
\- We have seen that.  
-I honestly don’t know how long I will be able to take it without attacking her back. How long before I may seriously damage her. Then Natasha will kill me. I lose the only one I love.   
They were both stunned over his openness honesty. Natasha is really important to him.  
-It wouldn’t help we said to her to not trigger you, not insult you. She does as she please. Much like someone else we know.  
-You have talked to her to not be as aggressive insulting as she is. Loki was surprised.  
-we do not want any bloodshed.  
-That is understandable. Loki got his pills and went back to the cell.

He saw Kindra there she was upset, he took some pills. He noticed she always went through his stuff, so he placed some magical herbs and stones so she could find it. As he expected the stuff were missin the next day.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thor confronts Kindra about her aggressive attitude towards him. Loki and Kindra discuss their past, what happened Before they met at the prison in the Tower.

Kindra and Loki went with avengers to an art museum. For once Kindra was calm and just happy she took his hand show him all the Art, and told him all about the paintings, other guest there asked her questions and she could answer. Soon the staff came. Loki backed away a bit. The staff wanted to give Kindra an internship at the art museum. The avengers allowed hit, she was so happy, Steve would take her there 3 times a week, and take her back when she quit.

Loki smirked, all the way back.   
-Okay! Said Natasha what did you do, did you fix this internship, it was a kind thing though.  
-No I didn’t, but she used my stuff, I noticed she likes to touch and steal my stuff and I put what she could want in a way so she would find it, I yelled to her a lot strictly forbidden her to enter my room, she isn’t allowed to go to my stuff, guess what she did soon as possible.  
-You tricked her, Natasha laughed at it.  
-I didn’t know what she would do with the courage and success spell. At least when she was mine she didn’t make a mess like she does now, I mean she doesn’t even hide her trail. Earlier if she took something it wasn’t obvious. Sometimes I confronted her. It startled her but I didn’t harm I threaten that I would though.  
-you care her about said Natasha.   
-No, not really.  
Natasha chuckled  
\- I think you do.

He chuckled, believe all you want he thought now she will be gone more and I can be aloine without her constant yelling at me provoke me into fight. And if I fight too hard you my dear, beat the crap out of me the next day. Like Natasha could have read his mind she just smiled, Loki kissed Natasha buried his face in her hair. Natasha kissed him back, she would reward him take him with her on a mission, would be nice with company. Soon, just needed to get the others to approve it. Fury would say no unless it was really necessary. Right now she yearned for Loki to touch her everywhere. She took him home to herself, the others went out to eat, Chrissie was so happy and excited about her new internship.  
Steve hugged her, he was so happy for her, he was very fond of her, perhaps this would be a chance for her to turn her life around contribute positively to the society. And be less destructive. And it was good that she would have other things to think about then just yell and fight with Loki, it had been close that he killed her sometimes but, he never harmed her badly. Natasha must have changed him enough. It was only she who reach him when he was at his worst. Probably cause she didn’t hesitate withdraw her touch and care for him. All could see how much he adored Natasha. And he was much help in finding and fighting the bad guys.

 

KIndra loved the internship, when she came home from the museum she would talk about it for hours. Loki was amused that she was more calm now, less fierce and provoking. And he could easily turn the subject to art if she got fierce and provoking. He even reminded her to sleep, be well rested for the job. They often looked in his books about art. Without they noticed it they became friends. He stole her art supplies sketch book and sketch pens and used it. That didn’t upset her. She was glad he like that so she gladly shared it. She even asked Steve if she could get more art supplies cause Loki borrowed hers all the time. Loki soon got his own set. It was nice to see them both be so exited in art talking about it fiercely. But it seemed she like had more trouble with being with Thor then Loki. Thor couldn’t understand it. And it was clearly noticed when Thor offered to take her to museum when Steve was busy.   
-I don’t care, I rather walk a whole hour to get there then go with you Thor. He was offended by this.  
-Why is that Kindra, I thought we had solved it all. We were friends again I mean you get along with Loki, you fight less!  
\- We share some interest in art and magic that’s all. Do you want to know why I hate you more?  
-yes.  
-Cause long before met you I heard about you. In my whole life I dreamed about you, meeting you. Be loved by you, that you would take care of me. I read everything about you. I loved you so much. You were my first love, my crush, the sun, the light. When my abusive boyfriend beaten me, raped me. I prayed to you, hoping you would rescue me, make him pay, make everything alright. I dreamed of you saving me.

-When we finally met you were not as loving and kind I thought you were. You were harsh, you silenced me often. The only times you were kind, loving was when you wanted me in your bed. I gave you my body my soul. I would have given you my life if you just had loved me as much as I loved you. But you couldn’t even spare a few moments to listen at me. You couldn’t even let me have my freedom. I begged you too set me free. But you beaten me so badly I was really injured. As I stumble and fell on the floor at Loki’s room. It was the first time Loki showed me any kindness. He healed me. I cried for months after what you I did. My love for you died that day, my hope to ever get free, the sun, the light vanished forever All that was left was eternal darkness, misery. When I was hurt most I begged Loki to end my life. Cause I couldn’t bear to live like this. Live with the pain, cause you who were my life, you who were the sun, the love, but for you I was nothing, I was only to obey, serve. I gave myself freely to you hoping you would love me, but you couldn’t care less. Kindra cried now. Thor just stared at her, not knowing what to say. He had never been confronted like this. He would never expect it from a former servant, slave or a mortal. He walked towards her, to comfort her. Touched her hair, tried to dry her tears.   
-But it is over now, look how far you have come…

-I am sorry but some kind words now, some encouragements won’t help, I need to heal. I am scared of you, I don’t trust you. Loki can’t harm me, kill me, damage me and get away with it. You are a god with powers, you could kill me with lightening or your hammer no one would care. No one would confront your. Thor gotten tears in his eyes. Just looked at her. The pain and anger rose in her.  
\- Admit you never considerate my feelings, how I felt, how I experienced things there, how much you hurt me. You never ever thought about me as something else then as a lousy servant, a slave she yelled aggressively as tears flows through her eyes.  
-I agree I never thought about your feelings, I am sorry I should have done that. And no it won’t ease your pain and anger towards me by saying I was the same to all servants, slaves. I understand that make me sound heartless in your eyes. But we can’t continue like this now we are in same house we need to get along. I feel I have been patient with you. But you are just disrespectful.  
-Telling you the truth isn’t disrespectful but I understand it can hurt that I remind you of your less kind sides especially since you see yourself as such an awesome kind good god. I am not saying you don’t do good things. But it is hard for me. Try to step out of yourself see how it was for me and think about all I said and I have been through and remember servitude slavery servant is nothing natural here, contemplate on it then we can talk,   
-I see.   
-I feel if I just forgive pretend everything is alright just forget the pain you will just forget it, and I am still in pain.  
-I see I respect your honesty, but their thing is I am only reminded of this when you talk about I am not feeling bad cause of this. Tears were swollen up in her eyes.  
\- So you don’t feel bad at all.  
-No.   
-That is cause I was just a slave right, cause my feelings are not important.  
-No it isn’t cause of that. It is your pain, it is you who hold on to it, it is you who try make me feel bad cause of that, but I don’t have to let you affect how I feel. Why should I give you that power of me, you are letting me have power you when you cling on to what you feel I caused. You call me insensitive and heartless cause I haven’t cried and suffered as you, perhaps it pains you that you can’t make me pay like you did with your last mortal boyfriend.   
-I never said or even thought like that i just wished you had a bigger understanding but I suppose you feel sorry for my vicious boyfriend, perhaps you thought it was great that he beaten me and raped me.  
-Of course not. But even you must feel you had it better at Asgard, then being with him.  
-I do, but you don’t see anything wrong with Asgard. I had many happy moments there too. Most of them are with Loki’s arms around me as I cry and he agrees that you are cold and heartless toward me. I would never think you be so cruel to hit me as beg on my knees to get home.   
That I would put in the dungeon for defending myself cause I didn’t want sleep with some lord I never met, why should I? I gave myself to you freely, but you never ever cared about me, for you it was only your needs and will that counted. I was just a slave something you could satisfy your needs with. It is sad but men do that, many mostnmen are evil jerks that does that. I will get over that. And you need to give me a better explanation cause you wanted me to be with your brother, still no right to beat me bloody, and what about the half year in the dungeon for defending myself cause I didn’t want to fuck some lord, didn’t want to be raped and no it is no excuse or explaination that is how you do in your culture, how you do in Asgard. For me it sounds like you treat slaves and servants like they are only to serve, their feelings has no meaning what happen to them doesn’t matter, it that really a good place. It may be better than Midgard, who said Midgard was good, many cruel people here as well.   
Thor was silent, annoying as it was to hear her aggressive attitude he begun to understand more of her wrath towards him. He knew basically any servant would be more than happy to do anything for him. But humans were different. This girl was clearly damaged he had never even considered what she could have felt, or that servant girls slaves may not be willing to go to bed. For him girls were always willing, but sure it could be out of fear no one said anything cause that is seen as disrespectfulness and were punished there. And no one listened to slaves and servants cared about them.  
-It is hard to confronted by a former slave isn’t she growls, Thor still just stood there looking at her but said nothing.  
-I just have to get over the price charming, the saviour the wonderful god I prayed too I loved more than anything, was willing to do everything for never loved me, maybe he didn’t even exist. Or maybe I don’t know what love is. There is no saviour, no sun, no love. God hates us all.  
She cried deeply now, slowly he took her into his arms and just held her, stroking her haired and slowly remained silent let her cry, for the first time since before he beaten her in Asgard serveral years ago when he couldn’t control his temper, she let him hug her hold, didn’t fight to get free.  
After what must have been a very long time, she let go a bit puzzled that he was there, she just stare at him for awhile.  
-I hope you feel better soon, If you ever need to talk or cry I am here. She was about to say something insulting to him, but stopped herself nodded and left. Thor looked after her, sighed.

 

Kindra gets attacked one day, Thor comes to her rescue. He took her back to the base, still holding her. She was relieved and grateful, but and confused.  
-You saved me  
-Yes.  
-Why?  
-That is what do.  
-Why me, a former slave, a servant you several years ago demanded to kneel, why waste time on something as useless of such low worth as me. Just let me alone she mumbled.  
-You are not useless, you are valuable but you will keep feeling like this, that you are slave, of no worth when you continue to see yourself as that. Is that really easier then deal with the real issue the dark stuff, dark sorcery you used, you are the cause of your own downfall. You power hunger, wrath and revenge. Was the reason you got attacked wasn’t it? It is why you lost all your powers. Kindra blushed and frowned.  
-It is possible, she growls. Loki came.  
-Kindra are you injured, Loki asked?  
-I got attacked by a spirit during a ritual with new friends. Loki stared art her checked her body for injuries then he shakes her.  
-You dumb girl haven’t I taught you not to do that? Have you forgotten all that I have told you?  
-What? No, of course not. I just to use magic.  
-if you miss the magic, then do it with me. At least I can protect you if you get attacked next time Thor may not get there in time this was only warning. I am not going to lose your Goddess as ally just because you are so careless. Is that understood? Kindra looked at him.  
-Of course I see, it is good to be back. I suppose it could be nice to do it with you.  
-Of course it will be. It is always nice to be with me and do stuff with me. You should feel blessed and happy for being with me. She rolled her eyes. Loki carried her to his room, laid her down on his bed, she closed her eyes. He touched her hair. He created a protective energy shield around her. Held his hand above her to be able to trace her doings, to see what attacked her.   
Loki then made her a cup of tea, for once she didn’t object or argue about drinking his potions, taking something from him. She was relieved of getting away. She drank it slowly, laid down to rest again. Her head and body ached. Loki went up to the others.  
-She is fine, a bit shaken, the spirit just warned her because she was without protection as I assumed. Said Loki. They others were relieved.

 

A few days later she was well. After being at the museum she went to Loki, he looked at her.  
-So shall we do some magic then.  
-Sure sit down. She sat down on the floor, he sat down towards her raised his hands she did the same. She tried visualize, create the magic, and sense the energies. But couldn’t.  
-Dammit I can’t see. That is why I joined the group hoping they could help me and that I would feel less useless, I mean all my magic is gone.  
-It is not gone it is bound like my powers are, but you can still be used by others, but let go of the frustration and anger it would be better. That is blocking you.  
-I see, will you help me then.  
-I said I would and I will.   
-Thank you, I appreciate that, it is not bad at all to do it with you she smirked.  
-Really, what do you mean?  
-You can protect me, heal me and since we are home I don’t have to walk far to my bed.  
-Indeed, he laughed. He was surprised that he had missed these simple practises of magic with her.  
-Would I be useful in your battle with the others or it is only the Morrigan. If my powers weren’t bound of course.  
-Well you be a good bait to lead Thanos and others to me. If you had the full powers as before your fall. You would be a very good help that is why I was so angry at you. At the beginning would say anything to trigger you, cause I felt betrayed that you just went away I couldn’t find you, didn’t hear about you before Morrigan and Thor came with you.  
-Yeah, it was weird. One day I had all the powers had gotten my revenger was continuing doing my stuff out to hmm eliminate the dark sprits, I got caught somehow. Then my goddess released me before I met you and before I gotten much power I would just be happy and grateful listen to the goddess went on with my life perhaps been a bit more devoted for a while.

 

-But you didn’t do that.  
-No, I was fearless, not that my relationship with her is based on fears but I was very disrespectful felt like why should I listen to you, you have no power over me. Why should do what you say. Who cares?  
-She wasn’t so happy about that attitude, was she?  
-No, She let me be but warned me, like no more of the dark sorcery, focus on what she demanded of me, focus serving the people do healing and be her voice.  
-Nothing that interested you.  
-No, not one bit. He touched her hand.  
-No I know what others mean that we have similar qualities  
-Yeah. The wizard and witch.  
-Sorcerer and pet  
-This pet got very powerful then she crashed after getting several chances.

-It looks like that how and when did Morrigan decide to strip you of your powers?  
-Well even I got many warnings she was clearly pissed, which would have made me make amends in the past, quickly I was scared then of not pleasing her be what she wanted me to be. But now as anger, rage and power burned in me, I couldn’t care less. So I met you remember in Stuttgart we spends some nights together.   
-I know, I remember trying to get you to join me, that you would refuse just want to have some nights together even try steal my powers never occurred to me, like I would never even think of using my staff on you. I enjoyed what you had become. I took all credit was happy about my creation. This powerful witch of mine he smirked at memory. She chuckled.  
-I know, it became a battle with forces then. Then you faked weakness, crying puzzled I stop attacking went to you in my mind i was sure I had defeated you.  
-I remember your smile as you came to me. As you lifted me up, I had to look down so you wouldn’t see my contempt, revengeful mind. When I had the chance I knocked you down stole yours powers, I thought I had defeated you but I couldn’t stop gloating mock you and that made me fall  
-I had gotten enough time recover, had gotten over the shock that you attacked me, the proud feelings of you my pet, my sweet witch, what I had hoped to be ally. Was gone now I would kill. But you went away as I followed you, I suddenly lost track of you. You probably shielded yourself did astral projection, because what I attacked was air.  
-Yeah then I left, because I sensed some beings near you Thanos spoke to you I think right  
-Yes.   
-And any kind of loyalty friendship like eh you shouldn’t work with those aliens they are bad wasn’t even in my mind so I escaped.  
-I wouldn’t had listened. Too me it was either you do as I demand or I kill you.  
-Yeah as I had turned away from you I left continued with some attacks did magic and hmm got what I thought was a harmless friend, cause who could harm me that was so powerful.  
-So that’s where the bad spirits came the demons.  
-Yes, they tormented me and I didn’t get it cause it was very subtle I even thought it could be from you or my imagination but the leader Darious of these demons approached me other humans would be scared shitless, begging their gods for mercy, beg for help, call an exorcist or whatever to get rid of them.  
-But not you.   
-No, I confronted him first like is it you and people who are tormenting me with these strange stuff I see and hear.  
-He laughed and I knew it, it was them. So I attacked him. Being in the demon world attack demons after not even eaten for days because during my power rides I never ate or sleep. More or less they kicked me around, but I managed to kill many of them. I managed to escaped closed the portals, those that came out with me I killed as well, except for the leader Darious that remained hidden. All this left me so drained, a kind man, human that had seen me came with pizza and soda to me and I pad with my body, I was so lost in my mind. I had no idea that I was looking filthy or was crazy as others would say. He was only with me cause was kind, had compassion for me. One day I saw him with was his girlfriend.   
-What did you do?  
-I broke them up with magic, I made him mine, I don’t know how it could been possible but he found out managed to get away I was just about kill him torture him for leaving me not loving me, I got possessed by the dark spirit you senses earlier. He took over my body and soul, mind. My goddess came for me, kicked him out.  
-Ouch what did she do?  
-Strip me of powers, I was sent back to a place in France where she had powerful witches. It they look after me realizing I had no power, may never get it back made depressed and helping others live like that was no life I was suicidal. The witches used to tranquilizers on me when I got too far, which made me attack them so they must have called on the lady, the goddess to get me then I came here.

 

-After attacking New York I was taken to Asgard, punished they sew my lips. Stripped me from powers, Thanos and the Chitauries captured me tormented me. She took his hands and pressed them in sympathy.   
-Thor found me managed to get me here, made some deal with Fury and Allfather and as a mere human I would be safe here and locked up here. I met Natasha and the others after a half year you came.  
-Yes, look at us a few criminals discussing their past.   
-Indeed, we are the bad ones. They hugged each other. Loki stroke her hair, she caressed Loki’s hair.

 

-we should stop Natasha and Steve our partners gets jealous,   
-true Steve like to hold you stroke you I have seen in his office you often sit in his lap.  
-Yeah I have seen Natasha stroking you holding you like that she smirked hehe  
-What   
-good for you experiencing be the dependent the submissive and get care from the dominant partner  
He just stared at her didn’t like hearing about how he was dependent on Natasha that she ruled him.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kindra gets more information about her past in Asgard. She gets her powers back and goes on a mission to find the Infinite stones

Thor came to Loki,  
It is time for you tell the truth Loki, tell Kindra what you did to her, the dungeon, it is dangerous when she doesn’t even want to live with me when Steve is gone on mission and you were away with Natasha she prefer to sleep outdoors in a park then be with me. He was disappointed .  
-I see said Loki I will talk to her thanks for hiding it so long. Too bad it was the foundation for our relationship your cruelty towards her. I never imagine …’  
-I know I can handle it just get hard for me, I am tired of being what she refer as some devil or cruel evil spawn god.  
-I talk to her tonight. Kindra I want to talk to you.  
-See you later Kindra said Thor  
-Whatever evil jerk, said Kindra. Thor sighed. 

-What do you want to talk about? Loki took a box of chocolate and some soda and put it on the table gestured for her to sit down. She smiled to Loki and sat down next to him grabbed a piece of chocolate.  
-What is it?  
\- We need to talk about our past. I am the cause of your hate and pain in Asgard I made you believe it was Thor that punished you, Thor that put you in the dungeon, all Thor did was refusing to send you back and beated you up one time I continued after that, shapeshifted to Thor acted cruel towards you, so you would be too afraid of coming close to Thor again. I did it to make you depending and needy on me. I am sorry, I don’t deserve your forgiveness, at least now you know everything.  
-She was shocked. She stared at him like not believing him.  
-Let me get this straight you shape shift into Thor a couple of times to reprimand me. He kicked me, punished me if said anything, even if I spoke without permission. He was much more strict and hard then you. Then when I runaway, you were yourself and cared for me when I came back.  
-When I had sex with Thor thought he cared and loved me…  
-That was him. I just made it more obvious how little he cared, that you were just a slave, something to be used, that he couldn’t care less about you. That your thoughts and emotions were nothing he cared about.  
-The man that tried to rape me did he even exist or was it you?  
-It wasn’t me, but I did shape shift too Odin then to Thor to punish you after that. I didn’t do it open cause you were just a slave…  
-More likely I wouldn’t been punished and put in the dungeons perhaps just cast out, or killed right?  
-Yes. It was much for her to take. She got up. Walked around. Talking about her worst times in Asgard was painful enough, knowing her hate and anger was directed to the wrong person was just unbelievable. She sat down had trouble controlling her anger, she wanted to rip Loki apart. Torture him to death.  
-Why the dungeon? You could force to stay at your room or in the woods. You came everyday as well. The guards didn’t try anything.  
-Now so long afterwards I agree the dungeons weren’t the best place, forest would been better, I wanted you to be depending me on me. I wanted you to feel that only I cared about you. that you lived and die as my will. Kindra was silent for a while, then she said.  
-You see the ironic right, you put me in the dungeon. You are in the dungeons now, only let out on walk with Natasha. She has you on leash, she is to you what you were to me. How does that make you feel? She mocked was clearly pissed and wanted to hurt him back.  
-It is not that bad I get fresh air, I see the sun and I have a beautiful lady to be with. It wasn’t until you came I was allowed to go out even with her. Because the walking outside her embrace her love was my reward for not attacking her teammates or you cause that made her pissed and she attacks me back, but I accepted her as my handler prison guard,  
\- Your dominant lover. You are being the agent’s toy, her plaything. How low haven’t you fallen?  
\- You so enjoy getting back at me like this. Loki felt a bit hurt.  
-Lets continue. As you remember you had no glass doors it was basically a dark cell with no lights.  
-Yes.  
\- When came I shape shift first as some guard and as I opened the door I was me, so the people probably thought a guard used my slave.  
-I remember you were so kind brought me magic books to study, you were there for hours. You fed me I kissed your fingers, clanged on you. You used to hold me and say that no one would hurt me again you were there for me and after a few months it would be forgotten I could come out again.  
I know, like I said. I am sorry.  
She got up walked around stared at him walked around more then sat at his side again. Did you use magic to enhance my will, to force me obey you.  
-No I didn’t have to just talking about magic doing it with be your only friend was enough to make you do everything for me.  
-Thank you, but you lied you pretended to be others you used me, what made you not force me into obeying you with magic bind my will.  
-It is a good question. Since I wanted a partner as well as a slave, a buddy to do magic with I thought if I bind your will, you would be useless, cause I noticed early that you were clever, you had many good ideas, your thoughts were great. In a way you were like the friend I never had, I had Thor, Thor has friends.  
-I see, sounds like you cared a lot she said bitterly.  
-I did.  
-I should hate you, I should kill you, spit at you for the lies but that half year in the dungeon I was devastated, you were my only friend even If I hear you now that you were the cause that I was locked up, it’s hard to hate you.  
-I know I deserve it, I did taught you everything in magic,  
-Yes, she says with smile,  
-I taught you how to use the elements, shape shift, attack and fight. You were one the earth´s most powerful witch.  
\- I use my emotions as fuel but apparently since you poisoned my brain a bit, my inner hate, anger and desire for revenge were the active emotions in me, I burned of it.  
-I know so did I that is I what loved about you. You were alike me, I was proud of my creation, my student, my witch.  
-I see.  
-I understand I should have encouraged love and warmth compassion for others in you as I had that for you.  
-That is not love or compassion it is power and control, but it is possible you loved and enjoyed that I was alone had no one was depending you.  
-True  
-Like Natasha enjoys her power and control over you. I think she really cares now but in the b beginning it was just a job, talking care of you. Can you she does care now or if you are just her toy, I mean look at me I am black widow I have tamed the powerful god Loki, god of mischief! I made him jumps as I command, he now obeys me, surrender to me, he is my toy. Loki is my bitch, my pet. Loki stared at Kindra.  
-That was just mean but I had it coming I knew you would attack me somehow although if you tried to kill me it would be better, or attack me.  
-This hurt more that is why I do it, I learned from the best I guess. He left her. 

Loki and Kindra did magical exercises every day, that prepared them for what would come one day. Natasha let Loki move in with at her floor in the avengers tower. He had created a link with Kindra so he would know if she was attacked, and come to her. Thor wanted her to move in with him at his floor on the Tower. Although she got along got along better with him, she prefered to be with Steve. Thor had trouble not partronising her, telling her what to do. He did it out of love but it annoyed her, but she agreed she was safer with Thor if she got attacked. She would still see steve everyday. 

Thor often fixed dinner for them- bought pizza.  
-Dinner, Kindra  
She opened her door, came outsat with Thor on the couch ate the pizza. He had his arm around her, she wasa used it, she just smiled.  
-So how your day he asked as he stroke her hair caressed her shoulders and back. She wasnt sure if she really liked this caring Thor. Atleast the Evil Jerk Thor let her be alone.  
-It was fine, I can walk around in the musum forever just looking at the art forever.  
-Is that so he leaned toward her hugged her.  
-Too bad you fear me. I could fly you there.  
-Where?  
-Artmuseum in Europe.  
-Would you do that?  
-I could if I wanted too! She smiled, hugged Thor, smiled I forgive you, now fly me over there.  
Thor chuckled and ignored her.  
-Come on, you cant says such things then dont follow through with it.  
-Can´t I? I am the evil jerk remember that is what I do.  
-I am sorry, you arent a evil jerk. You are Mighty Thor. Can you fly me there?  
-Okay.

He flew her to Amsterdam, Berlin, Milano, Lissabon, Paris and London. They saw artmuseums there, shared some intimate momenrts at the hotels, stayed a day or two at each place. Each day they training he attackaed and she was to defend herself, as in part of training of getting healthier and fget ride of rage that controlled her.

A few weeks later they were back in New York. They met Loki who had been away with Natasha.  
-ready,  
-yes  
Loki opened the portal they waited soon the demons and their leader came ready to savafge attack her. With Lokis powers which now possessed she fought them, killed them then she turned the leader, played with him throw hin around. Deep within she heard loki yell at her end him, finish him I cant hold on much more so she took the magical dagger with poion and pinned him down then ened it with put the sword through the bodyu. She then came back, was injured.  
He brought her back, healed her, thor and Natasha was in the other they went check on saw them dsleep deeply.  
-See that you too get along, how did that happen asked Natasha  
-I teased her, she was talking about the museums, artgalleries at these cities and I pointed out I could take her there. To bad she was such scared little girl who didn’t have the guts to even fly with me less, be alone with me in a room, she kept to herself the first week, only lefty the room for getting to the asrtmuseum.  
-And she couldn’t keep doing that so she wanted to prove you wrong.  
-Yes, she even pushed me a bit when she got top psassed, and pushed her nack, she jumped on me and we wrestle and saw she was so happy doing it.  
-Sure it must hace remimded her of Loki. 

 

Avengers came done with Odin a few guards, Fandral and Sif  
-Loki and Kindra get over here demanded Steve they were about to go into their separate rooms, but turned around came towards the others.  
-What is it said Loki. Father, Sif, Fandral. Kindra kept her distance greeted them with a nod but stayed behind Loki. To her surprise Loki did no move to pull her forward. He let her hide behind him.  
-hello Kindra, nice to see you again said Sif. Took a step toward her.  
-really you never spoke to me, even addressed me with other then Loki’s slut. I wanted to be your friend but you treated me as a slave, a servant like everyone else did, if I had my powers ,… she said threatening at Sif.  
-We can be friends now, but maybe it is better to hide behind Loki for good. Like the little scared slave you are. The anger burned in her it was a trigger but had never bothered to not follow them, so came forward close to Sif with greeted teeth.  
-f I had my powers I would be able to damage you badly, I would kill…  
-That’s enough Kindra says Natasha.  
-What, i…  
-Silent girl and listen Natasha stared at her. Loki smiled and said  
\- Good girl, obey your mother  
Kindra frowned.  
Loki shut it. He kept silent but smiled  
-Thank you said Sif.

The reason we had come is that we need help from a sorcerer, we would pick Loki but he would be too easy exposed and we aren’t ready to defeat and meet Thanos yet. So it will be you Kindra  
-You really expect me you see as a slave, whom you never been kind too, do you or any of your people a favour, for what to be used then be locked up in this cage again she said with anger.  
-I would give you all your powers back Kindra, said Odin.  
-Go on, Kindra said.  
-But fail us, attack us, disobey, betray us you will be killed right away there will be no more second chances. This is the only chance you get.  
-What about Morrigan? What does she say about this…?  
-Wouldn’t she be proud to see you using your powers for good instead of as earlier you only used it for your own selfish purposes, avenging yourself, harming others. She just glared at them.  
-Yes we know everything about what you done. You were this realms Midgard’s mightiest witch once you can be that again, just do our bidding.  
Her anger and hate burned in her so did her craving for powers, be more than just an criminal a prisoner. And yes it would be nice if her goddess would be proud of her for once.  
-I like the offer and understand your need of my gifts my powers. But how can I trust you, you see me as a slave, you see me as subordinate, a servant. How can I trust that when I have helped you that you won’t decide to kill me, because I may say or do something a slave isn’t supposed to do. And everything I say, if just I open my mouth it is seen as disrespectfulness too you. Cause slaves, servants aren’t allowed to speak. Without being spoken too. So as long as you see me as that, treat me like that, how can I trust you how can I know you won’t just use me abuse me then kill me just say to the others I betrayed you.  
Odin was annoyed at her, Sif was unpleased.  
-Excuse us for a moment said Natasha Odin nodded. Natasha dragged Kindra with her.

 

\- Kindra this is a great opportunity for you.  
-I know, but as I said how can I trust them, I am nothing but just a tool a servant in their eyes.  
-You know about my past  
-Yes….?  
\- When I joined shield I had no idea whether they were my friends or foes, if they would stab me in the back, kill me.  
-I see but…?  
\- No buts. I slept in this suit the first years. I had a gun under my pillow, the other gun in my hand as I slept, I was always ready to kill, fight back in case I would get attacked I never relaxed.  
-Oh I see.  
-I know all about distrust, not trusting anyone. If I negotiate that they aren’t allowed to kill you. That you will be send back here powerless and it will be up to your goddess to take your life if it is necessary, will you do it?  
-I will agree to that  
-Good choice she pats her back. They go back. Natasha turns to Odin and Sif.  
-She will do it if you will only send her back powerless if she misbehave, betray you. And further punishments will come from her goddess.  
-Deal says Odin and Sif smiles.  
\- You are special mortal you control both the trickster and his former witch, says Odin.  
-Yes she smiles, you are welcome. They soon learned it is better to do as I say if they ever want to leave the cell, have some fun in life other them beating each other up.  
-They did…?  
-Every day first the half year then it got less and less after much talking to them, Sif mused  
-And denying Loki love must have done it, I see how he looks at you. He is happy now  
-Yes, in the beginning it was just a job, but I actually care about them both I love them.  
-I see that.  
\- No time to waste we should go.  
-okay bye everyone. Remember me, Kindra whispers to Steve kisses him he hugs and kisses her back.

 

She goes to Odin and Sif.  
Heimdall opens the bridge, they come to Asgard. Odin gives her back the powers they go into the vault. Where the stones gems once were hidden. The feeling of having all her powers back was awesome. Finally she was someone of worth, not the useless slave or the lost fallen girl Steve loved.  
-As you can see the stones are gone, stolen. Your mission is to find them use all your powers, Sif and the warriors three follow with you, said Odin.  
-I see, I will do my best. She touches the places where the gems have been, smells it, her senses are so strong, so rough. She bends down touches the floor. Gets up sniffs the air looks around.  
-Well, says Sif? Odin looks at Kindra.  
-I am not sure, I need too… says Kindra.  
-Go! She barely hears Sif. Kindra walks to the library touches the a few books, starts to climb on the shell moves a few other books touches the shell, there is a secret little space. She opens it with her powers takes out a book jumps down and lands next to Sif. Opens the book finds the information about the six infinite stones. Does a move put the book back closes the hidden shell. Sif looks at her.  
-I needed information about the stones, I knew I had read about it in a book, I have read and learn, studied every magic book here, every hidden one as well.  
-I am not surprised, the trickster shared everything with you.  
-Yes he did. The stones aren’t in Asgard anymore. I felt some trails of fire Muspelheim, Darkelves. Not sure but I should check it out.  
-Of course. We will leave at once. Who has taken them?  
\- Someone was hired and has given them to someone else.  
-Amora? Malekith? Thanos?  
\- Hard to say I need to get closer to know, those three are the obvious suspects. They are probably on the receiving hand but I am not sure she mumbles lets ride.

 

The ride for days. At Alfheim, they split up they are near Muspelheim.  
-It will only be you and me there says Sif. They run Kindra uses her magic to make them invincible  
\- Be careful Kindra, says Sif as Kindra almost fell down in a fire lake.  
-Thanks. A stone is here hidden, the one who took the stone dropped it here, the one who were going to have it hasn’t gotten it.  
-Impressive. Can you call it to you?  
-No if I could I would done but the stone doesn’t know me I am not its owner, so it will not obey but I can sense it, if I get close like 100 feets I can call it it too me, force it to obey my will.  
\- I will do localisation spell, she made magic map then started to run. Sif followed her. There were fire demon is infront of the gem. But they doesn’t seem to know it is there. The demons haven’t sensed Kindra and Sif yet.  
-You see the sly odd thing at ground she shows Sif, as Sif distracts the demon. Kindra takes the gem, then they hide as Kindra uses her magic as they run out of Muspelheim more and more demons are coming, Sif fights them Kindra uses her magic make some more of her appear that distracts them and they escape. 

 

They are back at Alfheim, after a few hours they meet the warriors three.  
-As Sif talk to the others she see Kindra stroking the gem, playing with it looks like.  
-Kindra give me the gem.  
-What?  
-you shouldn’t play with it focus on finding the other stones and give me stone you have in your hand.  
Unwillingly Kindra gives back the stone. Starts to look for the other stones

At a warehouse a lady comes towards her it is Amora. Amora make Kindra doubt her new friends because surely they only wish to use her. She is nothing, they will sacrifice her. After that speech Kindra is changed from fun loving, happy and wild too gloomy, dark aggressive and they can´t talk to Kindra anymore.

 

Sif talked to the others  
I can’t reach her!  
She has been strange since we were at the warehouse.  
-Did you push her over there, at Muspelheim?  
-The opposite I had to stop her from running toward the demons right away she was a bit moody after that and Jotunheim but that may be because she hated the cold. Loki told me she loved the warmth, so she liked Muspelheim better. Kindra gets more and more grumpy, it is hard to talk to her.  
-Someone must have turned her against us.  
-Call Natasha, they gave us a special phone, perhaps letting her talk to Loki or Natasha for what we know they are the only ones that have ever reached Kindra. Sif takes out special phone presses the button  
-Yes?  
-is it you Loki?  
-Yes it is.  
-Kindra refuses to cooperate, we don’t reach her and we are running out of time here. We have the other four stones to find.  
-I see I see what I can Natasha is on mission but I will help until she gets here if its not enough with me.  
-thanks Loki. Kindra you have a phone only important people get phone calls she glared aggressively  
\--I am here  
-Hey girl how are you?

-


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am sorry for the late update. I know it is not so well written. Sorry about that. Hopefully it makes some sense.

-I heard that you don’t cooperate anymore.   
-I cooperate.  
-Kindra, if you can’t take orders, communicate with them. Do the task you given to you. You aren’t cooperating. You aren’t doing your job. So tell me what happened from you left us mention everyone you talked to.  
It was nice to talk with a friendly person. Somehow Loki had once again become her friend. She told him everything.  
-I see. Kindra that woman who put you down and got into your head is Amora the enchantress. She wants the stones. I am surprised that she didn’t try to take you away. Use you herself.  
-Well she did say she always wanted a mortal witch, but her words made it more like she wanted me as a pet, a slave. Sif and the others have been kind to me but I can’t forget Amora´s words, what if it is true? That I am just getting used, to get the stones clearing the way. Then the gods will kill me. She was crying  
-Do you have so low thought about the Morrigan? Would she accept that? Wouldn’t she raise war? And do you think Natasha and Steve would accept it…?  
\- No but I don’t know. I will not kneel and beg forgiveness.  
-No one has asked you, just take the map and scry for the other stones I will help you. Kindra was about to hang up on him.  
-Okay nice to talk to you not. Kindra was pissed. She was about to hang up on him.  
\- Kindra don’t hang up on me. Listen if they didn’t need you, see that you are worthy you wouldn’t be there. They are lost without you. And now do the job that they asked you too. You are powerful witch not a grumpy Child, right?  
-Yes I am a powerful witch.  
-Then act like that, take the map and concentrate. She took the map closed her eyes while Loki talked to her.  
-One stone is deep in the mountains on earth. The Russian mountain? Underground at a dark forest Nornheim? At an odd cottage two stones are possessedd by a blond woman Amora?  
-Yes now you believe me? No wonder she sees you as threat, go on find the stones steal them. Wouldn’t it be great to win over her, let her be defeated by a mortal witch something she see only as a toy, a plaything!  
-Yes indeed to talk to you another day then. She gave the phone to Sif.

-That worked well  
-yes it was Amora, she has talked to Kindra gotten into her head. I will call tomorrow to keep encourage her and do keep eye on any stranger she may encounter.  
-We will. Thanks.  
-In your bag Sif there is a package with her name on, there is special sweets that may help her.  
-And giving her a treat won’t make her feel as a pet   
-It is her favourite cookie enchanted to aid her powers and courage say Steve baked them for her. Atleast she walks around now smelling the ground sniffing the air looking at map she creates. So for now she is okay. 

-Hello there finding something, Sif says to Kindra.  
-Yes and no  
-What?  
-There is something very interesting that area she points in the map on a specific area. Not sure if I it is the gem though or a trap. Or something else.  
-I will go there in my astral body  
-Is that safe you can get attacked.  
-I do I as I want. Before Sif could say anything Kindra vanishes.  
-She is fine now this girl a younger version of you loki when she is ok.  
Loki chuckles.   
\- Bye Sif.  
Chrissie was gone for a long time, then she came back.  
-Any luck?  
-Yes I saw Freya she was kind and I met Morrigan she was pleased with me for once, Kindra smiled.  
-Good for you, lets get to business tell us as we travel.

She took them to Ámoras place. As suspeckted the place was enchanted and protected. She used magick to break it but got thrown back. She tried serveral times before she gave up. Sif studied her  
-That´s it given up already  
-I can´ t get in my powers aren´t strong enough.  
-Either that. Or you are are just a wuss, a meak pathetic creature, once a slave always a slave   
-Hey... she got up towards Sif.  
-Say that again and I rip your heart out her eyes were dark. She was so angry the magic lights came out of her. Fandral and volstag got behind her, this is good Kndra use the anger to break the magic. Show Amora who is the most powerful witch. Show her that there is competition. Sif and the others got out of her way . The magic in Kindra was so strong, and being pissed and angry made it take over´her. She raised her hands and broke the magic protective walls on the fifth time of her attacks. For each time Sif said Do it again, Come on little girl. Kindra got more and more triggered the walls finally broke. She went into the house Sif followed Kindra to cover her. The house was empty. Kindra went threw all the rooms stole some herbs and finally she found one of the stones, she gave it to Sif. 

Then Amora came home.  
-You little shit,slave girl.  
-Watch your mouth evil bitch. I do as I want. You have stolen the gems, I am just taking them back  
-is that so she pushed her to the wall. Kindra got up and attacked Amora who flew a bit as well. Amora started to bind Kindra´s powers. Sif managed to get close  
-Here Kindra a cookie. Kindra took the cookie and her powers reestablished in her. Kindra was strong powerful again, she attacked Amora and took away the gem she wore as necklace. Kindra took Sifs hand and left get attack by Amora´s raging power. Kindra attacked back, both witches attacked each other until Kindra was so weak and exhausted and couldn’t do it anymore. Amora took her around the neck and dragged her into the house. Sif and the warriors three attacked Amora but no use. Sif called for Thor even tried to use the cellphone who were broken they were all badly injured.

Chained at the basement Kindra woke up, she tried to connect to Loki. Amora laughed.  
-Trying to get help little girl, no one is gonna save you. She hit Kindra over and over.  
Kindra falls to the ground stares and smirks a bit at Amora.  
-It must be hard for you Amora.  
-whast?  
-No matter what you do Thor doesn’t love you, Thor doesn’t want you, Thor doesn’t care wheater you live or die hun. Amora used her magic to torture Kindra.  
-This will make Thor kill you but if you let me go I can help you win him back.  
-Yeah right Amora left her.

On earth Loki was concerned talked to thor I haven´t heard from Chrissie and I cant feel her energy anymore. She is in trouble and so are the others.  
-Why do you think that is?  
-The cookies I gave to Sif to give Kindra, were enchanted and would fill her with courage aid her powers and most of all I sensed her and could aid her. And no she hasn’t eaten them.  
-They can be run out.  
-They wont run out. I doubt she would stop eating them it is her favourite with loads of chocolate and nuts. And after I talked to her serveral times during the journey she wouldn’t stop eating them…  
-Say no more I will go, can you sense anything about her surroundings were she was last?  
-Dark forest an old cottage. Nornheim I think. If I let you, can you teleport us there that would save us time.  
-Yes. He kisses Natasha goodbye. 

Loki and Thor landed outside the cottage, saw the injured andpassed out warriors. Loki healed them, then left to help Thor.   
Thor was arguing with Amora. Kindra was standing outside with Sif both were injured. Sif had tried to get Kindra out but got caught. Kindra´s eyes were filled with and anger her powers were bond. She noticed Loki and Thor yelling. Sif was cling on her ior was shinling ing on sif. She didn’t know, didn’t care. Her inner pain was so strong unable to feel sense she could barely hear them.  
-Amora as your friend soon to be King, your liege. I demand you to release her from pain and giver back her powers.  
-Never!  
-If your life is precious to you do it yelled loki  
Thor smashed his hammer on her, as he had ruined her house and freed Kindra and Sif already. For the first time amora sensed she had gone to far.   
-Fine I do it, she took away the pain and gave back Kindra her Powers. Kindra were ready to attack Amora. Thor took her arm.  
\- Save the wrath for later no focus on mission. Loki hugged her.   
-lets go. Loki healed hers and Sifs injuries. Then they continued their quest.

At the night she laid down against Lokis back. The others looked at them. Sif smiled like in the past. I can imagine she used to lay next to you like that.  
-yes, I guess. I think it be good if I followed on the rest of the journey. Then I can aid and talk to Kindra. Cause Amora will try again I sensed Malekith.   
-I can take care of myself, I don’t need big brother she mused.  
-Kindra you are reckless and wild. You are still a mortal. I should be with you, we can do magic all the time as always in the past. She looked at him.  
-You want to follow do this journey, to aid me, helping me as you call it is an exuse. You live and experience it through me, right.  
-What?  
-You wanna prove your worth show the others what a good ally you are. that you are changed maybe even get revenge but most of all you want your freedom, not be forced to be obey.  
-I will never get free, I may get to live in freedom on earth with Natasha but that’s it. You on the other hand you can get free, you can live, create a new life.   
-Yes, it is easier with you here. I don’t trust the others and I don’t get the guys. Are they just funny, joking around or want me in bed cause they may still see me as slave a servant. I guess that makes me more tensed.  
-I say. With being so tense and suspious Amora and Malekith can easily target you, said Thor.  
-I guess so. She looked up at him. With these powers I have you all are less threatening. I feel I could take on anyone. She got up anyone wanna fight me. Come on. You know you want to, mighty Thor. Loki chuckled.  
-Kindra go to bed. You need to rest said Thor amused.

Kindra woke up early saw Loki up.  
-Morning Loki  
-morning  
\- Shall we shapeshift later. You know how much I love you.  
-You love my powers, you love magic  
-so do you.  
-The differenvce is that I haver no interest in feeling your Powers, Little girl. Loki teased her.  
-But common it would be fun to annoy Thor and the others they deserve it. A prank  
-Tempting as it may be we should focus on the quest, maybe later we can do it, but be aware that Thor is gonna smasha you with his hammer. If you get to him but maybe that is what you wish for. He smirks  
\- But it may be a good idea, loki mumbles.  
-What? That thor smashes me with his hammer?  
-No, but after we gotten the stones and you are changed to me, we call on Thanos and the Chitauries. When you are me stands there and argue and fight. I and the others will be ready.   
-It is risky. I have an indea. She tells him  
-Awesome they hug and laugh, then wrestle each other to the ground.

-Morning exercise has begun I see the trickster and the witch. Says Fandral. Thor and Sif laughs.  
-You are all just so jealous of our friendship, says Kindra.  
-Is it called friendship now, you tend to whine about being his slave and how mean we all are to poor little you, we got you out but that’s not enough.  
-lets just say Loki has something I want to have and use and he will let me have it.  
-Brother...  
-Relax Thor. I can controle her, even if she gets it.  
-What do you mean about Kindra growls.  
-I meant guiding and advising you of course,   
-You better or else...  
-Else what

Knock it off you too and focus. Sif smacked both of them. We need to travel now.

 

The last stone is on Midgard

**Author's Note:**

> This is a story that has been lingering in my mind for a while. I hope you all enjoy it. Please Review.


End file.
